


twosetviolin oneshots

by linglingisinus



Category: Twosetviolin
Genre: 40hours, Alternate Universes, Angst, Brett Yang - Freeform, Dirty Talk, Eddy Chen - Freeform, Fluff, Full of prompts, Ling Ling - Freeform, M/M, NSFW, TSV, Unorganized, fluffy breddy, oneshots, platonic breddy, practice, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:07:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 32,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25691776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linglingisinus/pseuds/linglingisinus
Summary: a plethora of one-shots.a compilation of a lot of alternative universe and prompts! feel free to request some ((:this is strictly fictional.
Relationships: Eddy Chen & Brett Yang
Comments: 12
Kudos: 49





	1. Night Rather than Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was nights like this eddy would just want to close his eyes and rest. Touring drained the life out of him, and all energy he had was lost. His eyes were tired, his body automatically collapsed in the hotel bed. Amidst his exhaustion, he sees his friend in the bed opposite him, just staring at the view. His silhouette is a sharp contrast to the city lights. Brett really looked beautiful during the night.

"Could you tell the concert tonight was good?" Brett asked his friend as they slowly walked to their hotel room, swinging the door, and went into his bed.

"Dunno bro, I'm so tired," Eddy said, pure exhaustion laced in his tone. He carefully placed his violin case to a table. His eyes were heavy, his body is collapsing and so he also ended up going to his bed.

"Dude don't forget to brush your teeth before going to sleep, don't want that morning breath dilemma again." His friend said and went to the comfort room, taking a shower, or perhaps using his advice.

"Yeah, yeah... just gonna nap," Eddy mumbled and lazily took off his shoes leaving him with socks on and his practice hoodie.

Brett on the other hand showered, it was just a quick one. Trying to get rid of the sweat and the awful smell from him, still he can't believe that people had gone to see their show. Spectacular, the adrenaline is still pumping through him. A view of the crowd smiling, reacting, and enjoying every single bit of the show placed a smile on his lips. He felt thankful to all these people watching.

Unbelievable, truly unbelievable.

The soap suds had quickly dissipated and he was left bare under the warm waters of the shower. He turned it off and got out of the streaming water. Brett grabbed his towel and dried himself off, he dressed in boxers a pajama, and a loose shirt. He then brushed his teeth and tried to comb his hair but he just felt lazy and let it do its own thing.

Brett got out of the bathroom and what immediately welcomed him was the cold air from the air conditioning.

 _He must've put it on the max--_ he thought to himself well aware of Eddy's need to sleep in a very cold room, saying it's more comfortable especially with the provided duvets and blankets from the hotel. Can't blame him though.

He walked to his bed and opened his phone, he scrolled through Instagram and saw a lot of people enjoyed the concert. He smiled again, there goes a lot of pictures from people. Some are out of context photos of them trying to sneak a glance from each other, and some photos are quick shots as the different scenes go on.

Even Brett feels exhausted, but he can't sleep. Not that he doesn't want to no, the adrenaline is still there and he can't sleep even if he tried to. He sneaked a glance to his friend and there he was laid on the bed not even bothering cover himself up with the duvets.

 _"His ass is gonna be freezing."_ Brett jokingly contemplated and stood up to cover his tired friend with the thick blankets. Eddy cuddling up with the blanket on top of him and groaned in response.

"You're welcome." He smiled, chuckling at how easily tired his friend is.

Now, what can Brett do to entertain himself a bit? He went to the small kitchen area and the beautiful black islands. He opened the small fridge and found snacks but nah, he doesn't want to eat he's full.

"Perfect." He muttered grabbing the cold bottle of wine sitting inside.

He grabbed the provided corkscrew in the kitchen and opened the bottle with a loud _pop!_ A nice bottle of red wine and a fancy cup to drink it with.

Brett walked to the balcony.

The view of the city blew his mind away, tonight was a bit different.

The night is cold just like his wine, the breeze fanned over his skin and he can't help but smile a bit. Cars on the road with soft bokeh lights of red and orange, the fog continues to thicken and the night just becomes colder. He took a sip of his cup until he got used to the bittersweet taste of the alcohol. Mostly sweet too, almost _fruity._

Eddy felt the urge to wake up and check his surroundings. The lights were slightly dimmed and everything was a little dark. The only thing he managed to see was the view in the balcony and his friend's silhouette drinking a beverage.

He sat up and stared a little into the balcony. The mixture of the city lights, a blur of blues and warm oranges did fit Brett's figure. The littlest of motions that his friend does tantalize Eddy. An energetic lad in the daylight but he prefers him like this, almost the side not a lot of people see.

 _Calm, refined, serene. Like an animal in his natural habitat_.-- Eddy thought.

They would travel around the world and will find hidden gems along the way. Often so, he finds himself also looking into a view and get lost in thought, their hard works paid off, their risks paid off everything paid off. Everything was worth it. The view now was Brett.

This attraction that he's had from his friend stemmed from a long time ago. He was unsure when it all started but deep down he always knew Brett is someone very special. So having a teeny tiny crush did not help his situation now. Maybe not tiny, more like a gargantuan crush.

He finds Brett more beautiful at night.

Eddy stood up from his bed covered duvet and approached Brett closer, his friend turned his back around and looked at him.

"Hello, thought you were asleep," Brett said and took a sip of his wine.

"Fresh air is nice. Plus you look like a fancy old lady while you're drinking."

"Am I supposed to say oui oui or something now?" Brett joked and what followed was a hearty laugh from both of them.

Then it was a comfortable silence. Eddy leaned in the balcony grills while Brett sat on the provided wooden chair.

The taller man let the skyscrapers and the breezy air sink in. "The view is really pretty, no?" Brett said looking at the same view as Eddy.

"Yeah but not as-" _shit!_ He immediately thought, _not as pretty as you_. He slapped himself back to reality and cleared his throat. His friend now looking confused at him.

"Not as what?"

"Nothing nothing. My mind is just a mess, need sleep too." He half-assed lie, it's kinda the truth but at the same time not really. He glanced at his friend who surprisingly believed in his excuse.

Brett poured himself another round of alcohol. However, Eddy is well aware that Brett is a persistent lightweight.

"Dude, if you keep drinking you're gonna pass out tomorrow." He reminded.

"We don't have a concert tomorrow right?"

"Yeah..."

"Exactly! So just let me drink." And there goes another chug from him with some wine dripping a little from his lips. Eddy gulped with the site of a tipsy Brett unconscious of his actions.

 _Messy hair and blushing cheeks damn you, Yang._ He cursed himself internally.

He tried to distract himself from the attractive creature and looked again at the view from the city but before he could be fully zen out of nowhere he felt someone hugging him from behind, the warmth enveloping him and their head is resting on Eddy's shoulder.

That someone is no other than his intoxicated friend of course, no matter how much Eddy tried to shrug the feeling of his heart doing jumping jacks or how he felt like his chest heaving through he can't do it. _What is this man trying to do to me_ \--Eddy thought.

"Now I understand why people call us a married couple." Brett chuckled lightly embracing Eddy a little tighter and the latter slowly nodded in agreement.

"Do you...do you agree though?" Eddy nervously said as he turned around and looked at Brett. Their faces are inches away from each other, he could feel the warm breath from Brett's lips fanning over his own. The smell of the alcohol lingered through Eddy, and oh what a sight to behold. Bewitched in his smell and trapped in his warm embrace in the hotel balcony, just like a dream.

"Yeah maybe I dunno, I would want to marry you though." There goes his heartrate multiply.

"Why? Because you see me as your personal slave or something?" Eddy teased Brett trying to sound platonic as possible but deep down he is ecstatic that Brett is fine with marrying him. Or if that's even possible.

"Nah, I'll spend my life with you. You know, performing and doing concerts." His tone shifted to a more serious one. "If you could still survive being with me."

Eddy scoffed. "I can't survive without you, honestly," Brett said near Eddy's left ear and it gave him shivers, a thousand of it prickling him to the skin and body. "Brett, you're drunk." he said while trying to pry his friend off his shoulders and also trying to ignore the loud thumping of his heart. He turned around to face a smiling Brett. He laced his slender hands to Eddy's and flashed him the biggest smile that he can while muttering the words,

"And I love you."

Instead of trying to stay calm, his face felt hot and he can feel himself gradually blush. He instinctively tightens the grip on Brett's laced hands. The other giggled at his blushing face because Eddy looked like a panicked mess. The balcony is indeed dark but he can already tell his face is warmer than usual.

"Do you really mean that, or are you just trying to mess with me?"

"Have been for a long time, so I'd say yes...I mean it." He bluntly explained followed with another. "I love you Eddy." and he was back to his giddy and tipsy self while Eddy is still blushing. Brett let go of his right hand and reached to Eddy's warm face and touched it, he noticed it was hotter than usual- _wait what?_ Oh, _oh!_ it clicked to his mind that his friend is blushing, _again._

"I-I love you too...Are you happy now? Can we sleep now?" Brett's hands lingered in Eddy's face before playfully sticking his pointy finger in Eddy's nostril.

"Ew, dude gross!"

"C' mere and let me give 'ya a kiss." Brett teasingly said while pulling a mocked kissy lips and trying to get closer to Eddy as he pulled his sides.

"No! Hey, hey you're gonna kill me if you lean forward!" Brett being the drunk he completely forgets they're in a balcony, and there is a possibility that Eddy could fall-- _oops._

 _What a beautiful view and what a beautiful boy._ \--Eddy thought. They are both a giggling mess but they remained closer than ever. They're still holding hands and suddenly Brett hugged Eddy tightly. But the drunk man had other ideas. He swiftly dragged Eddy inside the hotel room and closed the balcony door as he did so. He pushed the other man to his bed jumping on top of Eddy's body while the other groaned in response, the smaller man on top of with a devilish smirk.

"I don't like where this is going," Eddy said and the other smiled widely.

"Well...I do." Suddenly he tickled Eddy's side full aware of the man's vulnerability to tickling. Eddy tried to stop the man above him from tickling him more instead laughter escaped. He tried to reverse the roles and he will be on top of Brett but he is way too ticklish! Their laughter and noise gradually died down and they just stared at each other in the same position. Eddy laying down and Brett on top of him.

 _What a sight to see_ \-- Brett thought to himself, the man below him and his hair strewn all over his face with a heaving chest. He was still smiling but his eyes tried to avert its attention to somewhere else avoiding his gaze. He slowly pinned Eddy on the bed, his position now into an all fours.

He could feel his glasses slowly slipping from his nose but that doesn't matter, what matters is this beautiful man below him.

"Can I, can I kiss you now?"

"Will you?"

Without any hesitation, his lips are pressed onto Eddy's. The latter slowly reached his hands to the man above him, resting his hands on his neck and pulling him closer. And oh how sweet and bitter the kiss is just like the alcohol that lingered on his tastebuds. It was slow, agonizingly slow. Both of them afraid that the other will break once they do something wrong. Then gently oh so carefully Brett pulled away.

"I can't believe kissing you will make me sober." He lightly chuckled but a million thoughts already ran through Eddy's head. Shit, what if he didn't want what they're doing?

"Wait--so you don't want to--" he was abruptly ended with another kiss from Brett.

"Of course I want to. I don't have the balls to kiss you if I'm you know, sober. I'm glad I kissed you though."

"So I have to what, keep you drunk first before I could kiss you?"

"You're welcome to kiss me sober. Or drunk. Or anything in between."

Eddy is right, Brett looked beautiful during the night.


	2. Showbiz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it took a lot to be this enchanting. to become a model is one thing, to be famous is another. people see his face on thousands of magazines and advertisements. eddy chen is a top model, making his way from fashion brands, famous modeling agencies, every single billboard you name it. the danger of fame is the probable poison to his success.

_Sydney boarding to New York City..._

"Mr. Phillip, all I'm trying to say is I need more photoshoots. The big _big_ ones! Not those indie looking bullshit that wouldn't take me anywhere." The sound of the flying tin can (the airplane if you will) irritated him more than anything.

"Eddy, you don't understand. We just launched a photoshoot with _Dior_ , what else do you want?"

"I....I don't know. I just, I need more." Eddy scratched the back of his neck irritatingly. His assistant nudging him his warm flat white but he politely declined. He'll need that later.

"Look, Eddy, you don't need more photoshoots. What you need to do is rest. You'll be flying to America now right?" His manager said trying to calm their nerves down.

"Yes..."

"Take your break there, in a few weeks you'll be in Paris for the fashion week. I'll send you the details tomorrow."

"Okay, fine, goodbye Mr. Phillip."

"Have a safe flight, Eddy." And with that their call ended.

He briskly walked with Jenny his personal assistant to the boarding hallway. They wouldn't dare miss another flight for flying to the US again. Jenny tried to keep up with his pace before anyone could recognize the supermodel that is, Eddy Chen.

_Flash!_

_Fuck they are that early? 12 am for a paparazzi? --_ He groaned and buried his face deeper in his scarf and his shades. Yeah, because who wears shades at midnight. The paparazzi was keeping up with them, shouting to him to _look here!_

In a blur, his blonde assistant purposely spilled the hot coffee to the paparazzi's camera. He couldn't help but watch in awe. He hired the best assistant he could ever ask for.

"Hey! You'll pay for this!" The man screamed angrily but was stopped by security guards since they are now passing to the security clearance gates.

They laid their items to the metal detectors and their phones separate from their bags.

"As if that fucking paparazzi don't get paid enough from my photos to buy another camera." grumbling as he grabbed their bags again.

Oh well, onto 18 hours on a first-class flight.

-

_7:30 pm_   
_John F. Kennedy Airport,_ _New York City_

"Paparazzi in New York is nothing new. Be sure to be safe." His manager, Mr. Phillip warned him.

"We might need a new bodyguard. This is getting out of hand! I can't expect Jenny to do this for me she's got more important things to take care of." He managed to talk at the phone and drink his white flat even though tons of paparazzi are shoving their cameras at his face. They were minding their business buying a cup of coffee then suddenly a hoard of people ambushed them, as they always do.

"Fine! Fine, your ride is already at the front of the terminal. Black van. Jenny knows it. Tell Jack you should be dropped at four seasons."

"Jack...who the fuck is Jack!?" Out of anger he may or may not have pushed some of the paparazzi, well they are kind of barricading his way.

"He's a driver. I hired a bodyguard already, he should meet you tomorrow evening." The manager bluntly said.

The steady stream of camera shots and people continue to multiply to the point that his line of vision got blocked it. People are really demanding images of him? He just wished to get out of the airport. His hands tightly grasped on to his bag and luggage in case someone decides to steal something from him, again. Now it gradually moved to be swifter and quicker, past like a blur. Now inside the black van, tainted black on all windows.

"Please drive to Four Seasons." Mind flaccid and a mush like soup, 18 hours of flight from Sydney to New York did not help him at all.

Little Eddy Chen constantly fantasized about what it's like to be a model. Until he later knew that being someone in that field of expertise needs to be one of the fortunate people winning a genetic lottery. And little him didn't really believe that he was one of those people that won the jackpot.

So, he pushed aside the dream of being a model. That is until puberty hit him. Some of his muscles developed, his shoulders squared and his arms are toned. However, when his self-esteem is boosting he was met with a dilemma, _acne_. But battling his problems with his skin took too many consultations from dermatologists until he eventually understood he is not going to have a glassed skin, and _he's fine with it._

Most of the time on runway shows, male models have to wear makeup. Which is a huge save for him and his facial features. To his dismay, the industry isn't open yet to things such as a little chub, some acne, a person not tall enough, not slim enough and so many more.

Some female models are expected to strut elegantly on the runway despite having the wrong shoe size, male models have to wear shoes smaller or bigger than their size. And the worst thing about being a model is the constant overload of work. Fashion is worldwide, it could take you places. But the continuous flying to different cities and countries will make your head spin.

Another thing that he did not expect the fashion industry is the unfair treatment in females and males. Females tend to be paid high compared to males, to be fair both genders do have to work hard in order to get a proper salary, but why is it that the females get paid more when both genders exert the same effort?

The years went by and it finally made sense to him, that being in this kind of job means you had to _win_ the genetic lottery.

But look, where he is now.

Demanded on photoshoots, fashion shows, runways, magazines.

His eyes are still squinting from the flashing lights. Due to exhaustion, he tried to take his shades off but just gave up and left it hanging at the bridge of his nose. Because of the long flight, it made Jenny worried about Eddy's health. She grabbed her cold bottle of water and handed it over to the exhausted model.

"Eddy please drink, I don't want you to pass out before we arrive at the hotel." She said with a tinge of concern in her voice.

He grabbed the bottle and jokingly said: "You sure this isn't poisoned or something?"

"Nice try but no, if it was, I would have choked on the airplane hours ago."

"Fair enough."

"You are invited to a cocktail party tomorrow with some models attending fashion week in Paris, as well as selected people for a designer's launching of a brand, then you'll meet your bodyguard."

Her eyes scanned through the bottom part of the email their manager sent her and it contained some, _interesting_ news. "Uh-oh. This is bad. Mr. Phillip clearly didn't think this through, but I told him already that you don't appreciate sharing a hotel room, correct?" Jenny inquired as she checked her list on her Ipad.

"Yup. Oh, oh. Jenny, what did that geezer do this time?"

"You wouldn't like it." A face of disgust etched on her.

"It can't get worse right?"

"Starting tomorrow, you'll be sharing the hotel room with your bodyguard." As soon as the words escaped her mouth she immediately regretted it. She muttered a soft _I'm so sorry_ but the model is too tired to comprehend anything.

"Well, fuck me."

-

His eyes skimmed through the many options of coffee but he only has one order.

"Flat white please, make it three."

Usual day at work. Well, apart from the mundane bodyguard training, he's currently working on his surveillance skills.

Little known fact some bodyguard works better than CCTV, and he's working on that.

The job of a personal security guard needs a ton of expertise. The only disadvantage that Brett has is, well...he's relatively short compared to his colleagues. Most of his coworkers were 6 foot above and they would be way taller than him.

_Height is just an excuse for them to slack off.--_ Brett thought. And he truly believed that some of them like to be a bit lazy just because they're buff and big unlike him who has to make up the lack of height compared to some buff muscled freaks.

With his shades on, he exits the coffee shop with two other cups of coffee in his hand for his boss and his coworker since they always steal his. After that walk through the busy streets of New York, he strolled inside the building. The trainees immediately greeted as soon as he steps foot inside the place.

He nodded silently.

_Oh yeah, those were the rookies that talked shit behind my back.--_ He thought but quickly shrugged it away, he's got more important things to take care of.

He walked briskly to the elevator. His phone vibrated in his pocket.

_You have a mail!_

He opened his mails app on his phone bombarded with schedules from other clientele and celebrities and yet one email peeked through.

He got an email from one of his boss' bosses. Mr. Philip. Known to be very confidential about his celebrities and other prominent figures he's had to work for.

He skipped through the introduction part and got on with the content of the message.   
Brett gasped with the mail, right so he had to guard another model but...him?

Eddy Chen, the man on thousands of billboards from clothing brands and strutting through fashion shows. Anyone can recognize him anywhere. It's reasonable and ethical to get a bodyguard even if he was just staying for a week in New York.

The big apple, is well, definitely big.

With that, he responded with a big fat yes.

He was met with a reply,

**_From_ ** _: Mr. Philip_

_Thank you so much, a cocktail party is held tomorrow evening. You will be sharing a hotel room with him for further protection. Please bring the commodities that you will need including clothing_ _and other items._

_Ding!_ The elevator came to a halt.

Well, back to work.

-

_05:00 pm_   
_New York City, Four Seasons Hotel_

The sun is slowly setting down at the horizon, the firmament has changed its colors. There's nothing more enchanting _(and dangerous)_ with New York at night time. Each building and skyscrapers significantly shines amongst the dusk.

Oh, and yeah, cocktail parties are a thing in the city. He was notified last minute that Eddy's part of the cast of a designer launching its brand within the week. The designer is someone he's very fond of, he has worked with her plenty of times. Eddy has seen her work ethic, she has deep insight and perspective on fashion from respecting the basics to breaking its boundaries. His respect for the fashion designer is beyond immeasurable.

Legend has it, she only asks for a few models to pose with her clothing. Picking people carefully to match with her theme on the brand.

She is no other than Mrs. Hilary Hahn.

And so the stakes of giving a good impression on her ( _even though they had worked with each other_ ) are higher than ever before, she's launching a brand of her own. Her very own.

"Do I look okay?"

Eddy looked at the clothes he's wearing. A bit bland since he's literally dressed to the brim with black. Despite having the job of a model ( _who literally wears clothes and struts it for a living_ ), his fashion sense is nowhere near the designer clothes that are assigned to dress it with him.

So Jenny is not just a personal assistant. She also kind of becomes his personal stylist as well.

"Why not try this button-up?" She suggested holding a silk button-up colored cream. She paired it with gray plaid trousers and black tuxedo shoes.

Eddy immediately stripped down and tossing his black shirt somewhere in the room. Jenny was surprised by the sudden action, but can you blame her when a top model suddenly strips naked in front of you?

She covers her eyes with her iPad to which Eddy looked at oddly.

"What's wrong?"

"The window is open. They can all see you strip." She nervously chuckled while trying to pick up the pieces of clothing on the floor.

He slowly turned around to the full view of New York. Naked.

"Nah, they've seen more awful things than me stripping." He nonchalantly shrugged and placed some clothing on himself.

"But paparazzi..."

"They can suck my dick for all I care. Now, is this looking better?--why, what's wrong?!" Instead of trying to ask if the suggested pairing of clothes looked better, he got distracted by Jenny's fit of giggles.

Her laughter died down eventually,

"Imagine the news headlines, top model Eddy Chen's exposed flaccid dic--"

"I'll fire you, I swear to God!"

-

"Mrs. Hahn! So great to see you."

"Eddy! Thank God you're here in New York." A sigh of relief from the busy designer. They shared a friendly hug.

"I'm very excited about your brand, your very _own_ brand."

"Thank you, when you put it that way of my own it still feels surreal to me. I hope everyone will like it."

"They'll love it. Besides, if they don't love it you know your brand could still survive. After all, some fashion critics are rigged don't you think?"

"Is that so?"

"Yeah, well...I may have heard some conversations between some critics, fancy a drink?" He motioned to the bars in the area and the designer shook her head.

"No thank you, no alcohols for me today until I get to launch my clothing. Besides, you know how it is when working."

"I know! I swear I haven't had a decent sleep schedule." Before Eddy had the chance to fully chitchat with Mrs. Hahn, one of the backstage staff had asked her presence to arrange the overall setup of the show.

"Well, it was nice talking to you Eddy. I've got to check up on things. Thursday, photoshoot okay? Then Friday a very _big_ day and I hope you can attend."

"Of course, I know you can do it."

Eddy casually ordered a mojito when suddenly someone spoke,

"Good evening Mr. Chen, my name is Brett Yang and I will be your bodyguard."

That's a... _peculiar_ entrance?

The man is certainly smaller but built than him. A smile displayed on his lips, his black hair neatly combed and his brown eyes are warm in color. He couldn't say much about his physical stature because of the layers of his suit. _He's handsome as fuck too--nope, good looking is the word._ Or at least Eddy tells himself.

The model stared at the newly hired personnel before drinking his mojito.

They shook hands.

"So Brett, how long have you been working as a bodyguard?" Eddy asked.

"For almost 7 years now Mr. Chen." The politeness in his answer surprised Eddy. _He's hot--no, Eddy, good looking is the word. he's good looking and somehow nice too?_

"I guess guarding me can be well, difficult. I like to roam around and shit." He smiled. "Just be sure to look for me okay?"

His bodyguard nodded. He noticed that Brett wasn't drinking, well what's the purpose of a cocktail party if you are not drinking?

"You should drink you know? Have a seat come on." He patted on the reserved seat to his left just where a lot of vacant chairs are in the bar, but he declined.

"You should enjoy the party, Mr. Chen. I think your colleagues are waiting for you." His bodyguard pointed at the group of models in a nearby table looking for Eddy.

"If you say so. Keep your eyes on me, yeah? See you around Brett." And there go his charms as a runway model, a wink and he can already tell he got his guard a little _flustered_. He received a light chuckle from Brett, a pretty crinkle around his almond eyes. Perhaps masking away the slight flush in the guard's cheeks. He got out of his seat and sauntered his way to the table of his other friends.

The model's attention is focused on the faint chatters from his fellow colleagues, models, and online personas. Ray Chen, the person he is closest to. Being the easiest, friendly guy that he is, he lifted up a cocktail. All of them did the same and triumphantly, toasted their beverages under the gleam of the crystal chandelier.

"Cheers!" All of them at the table cheered in unison.

"Who would've thought Ray of all people gets to do a photoshoot with Calvin Klein!?"

With a pout, Ray rebutted, "Hey! what's that supposed to mean?"

"He means you should've been recruited to a stripping photoshoot instead. We can all see your dick dude." Eddy jokingly said and Ray choked on his drink, resulting in a handful of giggles from the group.

Meanwhile, away from the chitchats of the models, Brett is far away. The more he blended with the walls the better. His purpose is to keep his client safe from any harm. He can't help but be fascinated by everyone at the event.

Picture perfect smiles. Very tall models. Stunningly dressed. _Celebrities_ , people that are the opposite of him. Celebrities are adored, worshipped, and he's just a worker. It's very simple to understand really.

Eddy is clearly drunken with too many cocktails. He noticed that the colleague Eddy is sitting beside him is hitting on his client.

This took Brett by surprise. By no means is he trying to judge Eddy's sexuality, but he never knew that he liked guys. Especially with the photoshoots he does, he looks like a perfectly straight dude. But hey, anyone can like boys and girls or both at the same time.

The man was blonde and he had strikingly blue eyes, his hands are placed atop of Eddy's right thigh, massaging and rubbing it. The bodyguard had no permission to be jealous, but he has permission to be observant. Right now, it looked like Eddy doesn't like the way he's being touched.

_He almost looks forced._ \--Brett thought.

However, the thought disappeared when he saw Eddy smile flirtatiously to the other guy. The blonde model whispered something in his ear. The natural blush in Eddy's cheeks gradually reddened under the soft lights of the chandeliers above them.

The situation is so straightforward. Very elementary. They are flirting, Eddy is liking it, the blondie is liking it and they are all having a good time. But this is his job, and something is telling him that it feels _wrong_. Brett can't quite put his finger on it, something feels off. They are in a cocktail party and the odds of drunk models are reasonable.

Still, he watched. Like an eagle ravaging its prey. Every single movement was crucial, he needed to find something, a clue, or proof. Anything that proves his client is forced. Because nothing about the scene looked natural, they were all casually talking then all of a sudden they just decided to flirt? Or is it just something models typically do?

Unexpectedly his phone vibrated in his pocket. He got a text message from Jenny:

**_Jenny_ ** _8:49 pm_

_Good evening. I need Eddy at the hotel right now, there has been a change in his schedule. Before the night ends if you can, please be sure to keep him safe. I hope you brought the keys to the van with you._

_If you forgot the keys, call me immediately._

_**Brett**_ _8:52 pm_

**I have the keys with me but** **I can't bring him to the hotel, it might take a while.** ****

**He's drinking.**

**_Jenny_ ** _8:55 pm_

_If he's drunk, get him to the hotel now._

_**Brett**_ _8:55 pm_

**Noted.**

With a couple of glances to his client, while texting, he noticed the subtle hints that Eddy is not liking with what the blonde prick is doing to him.

Shoving the hands far away as possible, switching seats with different models, instead of a bubbly expression it's evident that he's more vigilant. Despite the consumption of alcohol, Eddy is in fact, conscious of his surroundings. Definitely aware that the blondie is creepily hitting on him.

From afar, he sees that Eddy excused himself to go somewhere. Maybe have a refill or go to the bathroom. The blonde model followed. Either way, he followed them as well.

_Just trying to do my job, yup._ \-- he said to himself while walking through the groups of people dancing and drinking. He tried to keep a fair amount of distance but maintaining to keep an eye. As they approach the Male's comfort room he chose to fall behind so they wouldn't think that they're being followed.

The blonde model carefully looked in his surroundings before shutting the door of the comfort room, locking his client inside. This action alone simmered a wave of deep anger in him, he didn't know why or how but these kinds of actions piss him off.

Slowly pressing his ear on the door, he can easily hear their conversation.

"Look, Mark. Can't you just fuck off?"

"Well, that's different from when I last saw you in Sydney. I should've recorded you when you're clearly enjoying me-

"I was drunk, deepshit."

"Really? You were drunk? That's your excuse?"

"You fucking drugged me!" Eddy's voice echoed through the room. The harshness in his tone pierced through Brett's pressed ear.

"Well, you were liking it!"

_The asshole really thought he had a_  
 _point?_ \-- he was irritated, no not just irritated he's beyond _furious_.

"How many times did I told you to stop? No means no Mark."

Then Brett heard a noise of a body quickly falling down on the floor. Almost like a thud, and then coughing. He deduced coughing up blood. By this time he should already break inside the room, but he wanted to clarify who fell on the floor. Also, he didn't bring any lethal weapon with him, but hey, he's pretty fucking brutal even with his stature.

He listened intently. Slowly twisting the handle, relieved that the prick didn't lock it.

"I didn't really want to do this Eddy." There it is, that creepy molester sound. Brett didn't like where this is going.

He broke into the room. Finding Eddy on the floor coughing up blood, the red liquid pooled in his lips, some of it is visible in his white top, hishair strewn all over his face, and his chest heavily breathing air. Then he's furious again, he needs to be composed.

_Panicked, punched in the gut, and drunk at the same time._ He clenched his fists and stared at the intimidated blonde asshole.

"Hey, who the fuck are you-" he abruptly cut the guy midsentence and punched him in the gut. Just like what he did to Eddy.

The blonde model laid on the floor as Brett tried to stand Eddy up. "What would you like me to do with him, Mr. Chen? I can beat him up."

"Let's just get out of here."

"Hey, fuckers we're not done yet!" Before the bastard can grab on one of Eddy's arm Brett shoved him back to the floor. Right where he belongs.

-

They didn't talk after that. Not much, just a couple of glances. The silence wasn't thick or uncomfortable either, it was understood that they both wanted to go back to the hotel.

Eddy went inside the vehicle and the blood felt very dry and disgusting on his lips. It didn't take long before he felt drowsy and his eyes become heavy.

Brett drove the black van with his client sleeping soundly at the back. He took a glimpse when the stoplights turned red.

Eddy was peacefully sleeping. He deserved to snooze off especially with what happened earlier. Brett has to admit that Eddy looked way different than the person he talked to earlier in the night, a social butterfly with a very charming smile. And that stupid, stupid flirtatious wink that broke Brett's facade earlier.

His thoughts were quickly interrupted by a phone call, from Jenny.

He picked up his phone, "Hello?"

"Good evening Brett, where are you right now?"

"We're on our way to the hotel. He got harassed by another model." And so many things flashed before his mind.

"Is it possible that it's a blonde named Mark?"

"Yes, it's him."

"Thank god you were there Brett, he wouldn't be safe without you. Let's just say that Mark has been too fond of Eddy. But that's just the industry for you." Her voice sounds very stressed, possibly because of the packed schedule for Eddy.

"Hmm, um, Miss Jenny if you don't mind me asking, does this typically happen to him?"

"It's very common for models to be harassed and we try to prevent it. That's why I needed to bring him back to the hotel, once Eddy goes drunk he's passed out and he won't remember a thing."

"So, Mr. Chen is a lightweight?" He carefully asked.

The model groaned at the back seat sputtering incoherent noises to himself.

"Super lightweight. When something happens such as you know, some _shady_ things, he tries to shrug it off and lie that he liked it. Even if he clearly didn't." He was at a loss for words, he lets people harass him? For what reason?

"Why, why would he want that?"

With a long sigh, his question was answered briefly, "Reputation. He cares about his reputation. He doesn't want to be seen as a bad person so instead, he just lets them do it. Media and rumors are poison in the industry. If he agreed that he liked it his career won't be damaged as much."

"Oh, okay. I understand."

"It takes a toll on him when he knows he built himself from the ground up. He's one hardworking lad. I'm sorry, he is one complicated client."

"It's fine, Ms. Jenny I'm just trying to do my job."

"Oh, and one last thing, you should remember. Eddy does... _weird_ things." She said with a light chuckle.

"Huh?"

"I guess you have to find that yourself. Goodbye Brett, please be safe while driving."

-

For a bodyguard like him whose done tons of weightlifting, Eddy's body is easy to carry.

"Shit, you're really are a lightweight huh?" He whispered to the sleeping figure dangled in his arms. He was responded with a weird groan from Eddy.

_Ding!_ The elevator went up. 56th floor, they walked towards room number 289, executive suite.

Brett held his client with its shoulder slumped on his neck while he tightly grabs on its waist to assist him.

_Just trying to do my job.--_ he told himself and stick with it no matter what. Yup, just a job. Just a guard.

Then there they were room 289. He opened the hotel room using the provided keys and let the drunkard in his shoulders inside first before him. He locked the door behind him, Brett placed Eddy's body on the couch in the living room.

_So he's drunk, passed out on the couch. God knows when he'll start to puke.--_ he pondered while trying to make his client comfy as he placed a pillow under his head and blanket from the bedroom.

Brett has seen plenty of beautiful mansions and houses from being a personal guard to other celebrities. He's not that new to luxury life, more importantly, he's not new to hotel rooms. What's he's new with, however, is sharing the hotel room with the person he's guarding with, for a week.

Minutes later, he has already readied a bottle of water, aspirin, and a plastic bag perfect for puking.

Satisfied, he sighed. Again, just trying to do his job.

He sat on the same sofa Eddy is laying on. Gazed a little bit on his facial features. Until lo and behold, the face moved. Into an expression that can only be described as _disgusted_. His body hunched over, and Brett immediately knew he's gonna puke.

If someone told him to cover his ears beforehand, he would gladly oblige. Because the sounds from the action alone made him sick to the stomach as well. Thankfully he puked on the plastic and not on the hotel carpet. That'll be fun to explain to the housekeeper.

He smiled pitifully and rubbed Eddy's back to calm him down a bit. His eyes accidentally glanced at the pile of- _-yup_ , there goes more puking.

"Mr. Chen please drink some water so you won't get dehydrated." Grabbing the water bottle and reaching it to him until, _oh_...

Eddy decided to move closer. His arms pinned on Brett's sides. Head rested on Brett's shoulders. 

Now, if someone warned him that this is how Eddy Chen reacts when drunk he would've been more cautious. Apart from not knowing what to do and anxious that he might puke on his dress pants ( _which Brett paid for_ ) he can feel something in his chest.

Is it his heart beating? Of course, it is, he's human. What's not human is his heart beating faster than usual. No, no, it's not one of those clichès isn't it?

Brett has a man resting on his shoulders, who just puked and it's making his heart beat faster than normal, _well what a night_. Perhaps he's supposed to feel butterflies in his stomach but he's too distracted with the horrible smell. Even from the distance alone, he can sense the putrid and awful smell of puke from Eddy's lips.

"Mr. Chen, I can smell your bad breath. Please brush your teeth." His hands grabbed the side of Eddy's shoulders giving him support to keep him stable. Until the body gives up and lays down on the couch.

What a pain.

Well, he can't do this by himself might as well just help him brush his own teeth. It sounds a lot like a toddler needing help from his mother, but he has no choice it's his job. Plus he feels bad from the things that happened earlier from the cocktail party.

No one deserves to be drugged or manipulated like that. Yet, a person has no choice but to be silenced out of need.

He grabbed the free toothbrush and toothpaste provided by the hotel. He walked back to the sofa only to find Eddy drinking the water he gave to him. Brett placed a generous amount of toothpaste on the toothbrush and handed it to Eddy.

The model took it immediately and started brushing his teeth. He used the water from the bottle and gargled, dumping the remains to the disgusting plastic bag full of all sorts of _nasty_ things. Eddy looked at his guard sitting beside him and placed his hands now on Brett's thigh. Slowly scooting over and laying his head Brett's shoulder again.

"Brett, strip me," Eddy said while trying to fan his chest with his top while leaning further into the crook of Brett's neck.

For a moment his brain stopped working. Like a deer in headlights, shocked by the bold statement he stared at Eddy's eyes. The three words that he would never expect from his client. Such a strange request. And there goes his heart beating faster again. He shook his head.

"Mr. Chen I'm your bodyguard, not your boyfriend." saying the string of words becomes impossible with Eddy's pleading eyes.

_"Please..."_

What Brett sees is the pure embodiment of sin. He cannot stress this enough, he's looking at a man who has irresistible physical attributes God knows how many impure thoughts rushed through his brain.

How can he not? Eddy's hand is rubbing his thighs in a teasing manner, a pair of eyes that can kill anybody, exposed collar bones, and body warmth exudes from him.

_Fuck, fine. Just trying to do my job.--_ emphasis on the job.

He's not supposed to think that his client looks stunning despite drunk. He's also not supposed to take his clothes off ( _with consent of course_ ). How can he stop himself from seeing Eddy Chen as a paragon of beauty? More importantly, he has to stop these feelings and thoughts that are running through his head, he's a recently hired bodyguard and how unprofessional would it be if something happened between them?

Brett shook his head and changed his client's clothes as quickly as possible, well, his eyes got distracted by Eddy's toned torso and built shoulders. At least he got the job done.

He gently laid him on the hotel bed and covered him under the blankets.

"Goodnight Mr. Chen."

Brett slept at the couch in the living room, the thought of losing his job scared him more than anything.

-

When the early sun rose, Eddy was hesitant to talk about last evening's happenings.

The unbearable pounding of pain in his head continued to get worse and worse. His eyes felt heavy and he just wanted to rest. And maybe have some breakfast.

He buried himself under the comfy duvet.

Then he heard a voice,

"Good morning Mr. Chen."

That's oddly familiar and polite. Seriously, Mr. Chen, who calls him Mr. Chen?

He responded with a grunt, not really wanting to get up in bed right now. He peeked out and saw his bodyguard in full view, all formal with a full get up of a suit.

Ah, right him.

Who dresses up in a suit in the morning? Clearly him.

"Morning..."

"Mrs. Hahn would like to meet you at The Beekman Hotel this afternoon for lunch."

"Are you coming with me?" Eddy stood up saw that he was clothed properly with sleeping attire, wait, he didn't attend the cocktail party with pajamas right?

"I'm afraid so Mr. Chen."

"Let's eat breakfast first. I'm starving."

-

_12:35 p_ _m_   
_The_ _Beekman, A Thompson Hotel_

"Miss Jenny, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, what is it?" They were comfortably sitting across the designer and the other models at the hotel's bar lounge.

Mrs. Hahn looks over the pictures of clothes paired with the line of models, she strictly leads the people, her attention to detail with the clothes, the makeup, and the accessories. The vision behind her branding is mostly inspired by nature, however when Brett had a glimpse of the designs it didn't look like bushes or branches, none of those.

Instead, the color scheme resembled a lot of stunning sceneries, capturing the ethereal grace of the planet.

"Can I ask what do you mean by Mr. Chen doing _weird things_?"

"Oh, well, are you sure you want to know?" She placed her Ipad down and drank her iced bourbon.

"I don't mind, because something happened last night. And it's been bothering me." Hot and bothered to be exact but he doesn't need to mention that to her.

"He does... _weird_ things. He peed on television in Atlanta, ran around the street naked in Detroit _oh!_ And there was this one time he pole danced on a hotel pole so that was an adventure."

"So, uh, what happened last night was not the worst?"

"I'd say so yes. Puking and stuff. He gets a bit suggestive and flirty when drunk. Don't tell me something happened between the both of you?" She mischievously smiled and he quickly denied it.

"No, no! Nothing happened! I swear to God!"

"Whoah, there don't get defensive. I'm sure nothing did, but I bet you wished something happened."

"Excuse me?"

"To be able to work with a model like him is easy, resisting his charms is difficult. I'm sure he likes you already."

"I don't understand, whatever you are trying to, _address_ , but I don't want to seem unprofessional."

"You're a very serious guy. I like that about you, but loosen up will you?"

"Can I ask how you're able to put up with him and his um, _antics_." Jenny snorted with the given term for Eddy's unforgivable taunts of flirting and his bullshit.

" _Antics_ huh? Sadly I'm not into men. So his charms don't really work well with me. But it seems to really work with someone."

Brett asked, "Who would that be?"

"You." She smiled. She stood up to assist the table of the designer and the schedules leaving Brett dumbfounded.

Has he seriously fallen in the trap of Eddy Chen's appeal?

-

"I just want to buy a coffee from Starbucks, is that too much to ask for?"

"No Mr. Chen, but it is safer to stay here and let Ms. Jenny buy you one."

"Eugh, that's not my point! I want to go out! In peace all by myself!"

"Mr. Chen, it's dangerous outside."

"Look you know what? Fuck this shit--" he twisted the door handle but was suddenly shoved by Brett when a mysterious gunshot echoed through the room.

And another gunshot.

There were blood-curdling screams that followed after that. The noises seemed to be coming from outside the building.

Both of them ducked on the floor cautiously. Brett locked the hotel door and hovered over Eddy.

"Please stay down and stay put." He ordered on the man beneath him who only chuckled at his order but followed nonetheless.

They were in a position where a logical human being can nonchalantly say, _you guys look like boyfriends._ Brett was on top of Eddy with his arms to his sides as they crouch down at the floor.

"Well, this is embarrassing." Eddy commented on the weird situation they are in.

"Don't be, I'm trained to protect you at all costs."

A simple sentence shouldn't give him a strong sense of security, yet it did. Perhaps it was his tone or the pure sincerity in his voice. The ruckus outside the hotel subsides as he clings into Brett's arms a little tighter.

Eddy can hear his bodyguard's heartbeat, beating rapidly but it's probably just the adrenaline.

-

_3:00 pm_   
_Dolce & Gabbana, 717 5th Avenue_

"Mr. Chen, are you sure this is necessary?" Brett complained drowning in the sea of fashion bags he's carrying.

Eddy looked at him smiling and jokingly placed a hand at his hips "Darling, it's fashion. Of course, it is!" He flicked an imaginary long hair that made Brett roll his eyes.

After a trip to four expensive clothing brands, the last stop was Dolce & Gabbana. The prices of the items gave him a headache, all of it ranging from a thousand dollars to maybe even a million. He simply cannot afford those.

Eddy looked at the premium choices of the suits the shop offered. Plain, sleek, elegant, some had weird patterns and, some were just extravagant. He picked the mocha-colored suit, with a cream-colored dress shirt and pants.

"Perfect." A smile that brings glee from a child out of a precious toy is synonymous with him finding the perfect suit.

"Stay there and look for my clothes, you get to be the judge if I buy it or not." He ordered Brett while he sat at one of the comfortable cushions.

After a few minutes of waiting and slowly peeking at the countless fashion bags ( _and who knows what's inside it_ ) Eddy, the model he is strutted as if the shop was his own runway.

Brett tried hard, he really did. He tried not to salivate at the man in front of him. The light brown colors really look good on him, hell any color looks good on him, and the bastard knows it himself!

"What do you think? It goes with this weird tie on but I need to button my cuffs, do you mind?" Brett didn't realize he stared too long.

"Oh, uh, sure! Sure..." He awkwardly scrambled with the bags and laid it on the floor.

Brett had to stand on his tippy toes in order to get a hold of the tie.

They were both close. Their faces inches away from each other. The bodyguard could feel the models' hot breath fanning over his shaky hands.

_Fuck. Please hands just cooperate!--_ cursing himself mentally did not help the situation at all.

Eddy, the cocky model that he is snarkily said, "Calm down, _darling_. You're all shaky." He grabbed Brett's hands and guided it through to tie it properly.

"M's-sorry..."

"So, should I buy this?" Eddy posed at the provided mirrors at the store, his bodyguard did not respond.

"Brett?"

"Oh, um. Definitely yes."

"Okay then."

They went to the counter and checked at the items, Eddy bought one extra item he was sure his bodyguard will like.

"Please separate the cologne with the suit. Thank you." The sales clerk politely nodded with his request. Brett looked at him with confusion.

"What's that for?" He asked still struggling with the copious bags, to which Eddy grinned in response.

"For you. A gift." He thanked the sales clerk while giving the token of gratitude to the man accompanying him.

"Thank you."

They left the store with two smiling men blushing profusely.

-

Big day.

In a matter of minutes, the fashion show is bound to start. Brett stood at the entrance door with a clear vision of the runway and the audiences. Thankfully he was with another guard in the building so they won't rely much on him but that doesn't mean he'll just slack off.

_"I'm trained to protect you at all costs."_ Brett cringed at the sentence he said when a shooting happened.

How come he didn't blush in front of the model and where did this mysterious confidence come from?

The background music became louder and the announcer had warned everyone that the show is about to start. Everyone immediately turned their cameras and phones on. Their attention is at the softly lit runway.

Then, the models started strutting down with Mrs. Hahn's own assemblage of clothing. He has seen it beforehand but it looks surreal when worn by a human.

Then there he is.

It would seem that time had stopped. The background music felt like white noise, his eyes fixated one man only. Eddy Chen.

On the runway dressed in the designer's clothes.

_"Beautiful."_ He never expected such a simple word can precisely describe his appearance. In presence, in manifestation, his existence is...beautiful.

Dressed in a deep moss green suit with a mint green dress shirt underneath. Simple but the textures were outstanding. Mrs. Hahn did an excellent job making Eddy look out of this world. He looked like a prince. With his hair brushed to the back and makeup carefully applied on his eyes, more than anything he's not just a prince but a _king_.

Brett can never look at Eddy the same way again.

-

"Did _youuu_ like the fashion show?" His speech slurred and messy, his efforts to talk while being drunk was commendable at the very least. Brett grabbed the drunken model _(again)_ to steady him from walking.

"Mr. Chen you drank a ton of champagne at the party. Please stay still so you won't fall." He politely advised but the model rolled his eyes. Fucking drunk bastard.

"Ohh please, what's the point when I already fell for you?" He managed to flirt real smooth. Maybe it's the alcohol talking or maybe it's just Eddy talking who knows.

His body dropped to the hotel couch once again, like a hang out spot when he's intoxicated. Brett tried to keep a straight face and tried to mask away from the secondhand embarrassment from Eddy's reckless behavior and the smooth like butter pick up line.

"Where are you going?" The drunk model complained at Brett who's going straight to get the usual water, aspirin, and a plastic bag and maybe a toothbrush again.

All of a sudden Eddy blurted out, "How many lines are there in a circle?"

"I'm sure that there is an infinite number of lines in a circle, now please rest."

"Is there a God?"

"It depends if you believe in one."

"Is water wet?"

"It is most certainly wet, now please-"

"Will I see you again?" His eyes widened in surprise by the sudden question. He paused for a minute to properly construct his sentence, even he himself isn't ready to go back to his agency.

"I'm sorry but my contract is going to expire tomorrow." The mood of the conversation suddenly shifted but despite his seriousness, Eddy was opposed to the idea of not having Brett by his side.

"What do you mean? No! No, I'll _taalk_ to _myy_ manager about _thiss_." He shuffled around to reach for his phone but he paused for a second when Brett explained,

"I appreciate the offer, but I've got more clients to guard Mr. Chen. Not just you." As much as he hated to say it, he really had no other choice. This was his job.

Then with pleading eyes and a pair of hands that touched his, the model pleaded,

_"Please..."_ Brett averted his gaze to the floor or literally anywhere just to avoid Eddy's stare into him.

The model had a preposition, "If I tell Mr. Phillips about this will you come?"

"I'm not so sure..." he shrugged and he really isn't too sure. He's not sure what he's in for.

"Come on! Paris! Who says no to Paris? Please, just--" Eddy grabbed Brett's face and smashed his lips onto his.

It was abrupt, swift as if they were rushing and troubled that someone was to appear inside the room. But they both relished the moment. With Eddy's plump lips attacking Brett's lower lip and resting his hands to Brett's neck. Seizing it as if it will never last. And when they pulled away from each other, well, there goes Brett's cheek flaming red.

"Is that enough to make you stay?" An intense gaze to Brett, well determined to keep him.

And then, he finally caved in. "Um, er, I--well, yes..."

"Actually? Do you mean it? Yes! Ahhh! You're coming to Paris with _meeeee_. It'll be like a field trip! Ah! We'll try on so many clothes there I can't wait!"

Brett isn't so sure if he'll guard the model for a week or two or a month. But even so, he doesn't mind. Eddy doesn't need to know how Brett's heart starts to flutter every so often, he doesn't need to know the times he stared at Eddy behind the shades in his eyes, he doesn't need to know that Brett is more than willing to help him until he sobers up.

For now, he can endure this. Basked in the city of major workaholics with one of the world-renowned models. The masses doesn't need to see this side of him, for he, and a chosen number of people only got to. The few lucky ones.

_I'm trained to protect you at all costs huh.--_ Getting lost in thought of spending a week in Paris with one of the most bizarre and flirtatious people he had ever met, he sure as hell turned red when he got a tender kiss in his hands and warm embrace. Eddy rested his head on Brett's neck.

In a low and husky tone, he muttered, "I'm going to kiss you properly in Paris okay?"

Yeah, Paris can wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was a prompt of a bodyguard au! from Wattpad, of @kidwithgunz. this took me a month to write haha, I had a hard time identifying which one is the bodyguard, but really talking about models most models are really tall so I took that into consideration. Plus I can't help add little details forgive me if it's too long.


	3. hi brent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> newly employed barista eddy chen has had social anxiety growing up, but if he wanted to live on his own and continue his dreams of becoming a classical musician he's got to do anything just to pay the bills right? more importantly, do his job properly and create sickening coffees.
> 
> except he accidentally misspells customers' names.
> 
> and brett's was no exception.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is mostly fluff weehee :3

"Good afternoon sir, may I take your order?"

It was a sunny Sunday afternoon when his week started as a rookie employee in a cafe in Sydney. Of course, Australians are serious in their breweries and beverages and this shop was no exception.

Beans from local producers, milk that are 100% organic made with state of the art pieces of equipment and still, he's wondering why a fine quality cafe was okay with hiring a nervous wreck like him.

Eddy has had social anxiety growing up. And of course, he opened this up to his boss and he convinced him that maybe working as a barista can help him overcome that. Plus, the equipment may be god-tier but so are the senior-baristas. Professionally trained, masters in their craft of creating _great_ coffee. And then there's him, a _classical musician_.

The boss tried to persuade him that it's actually okay to have beginners applying for the job whether it's barista, cashier, or just doing the dishes since the shop plans to expand.

He _despises_ talking to people. The first week of his job consisted of messing up people's orders and accidentally misspelling their names. Thankfully the senior barista that was guiding him had patience.

The second week wasn't so bad as the first. By that time he could handle steaming milk, he was able to take people's orders without stuttering non-stop, and most importantly he could spell people's names.

Eddy didn't want to jinx it, so he needs to do his best so that he won't get fired.

Just as he finished the customer's americano, another customer arrives.

Working as a barista will lead you to an experience of knowing people. Even with just the previous two weeks of working he has seen hipsters, college students, adults, teenagers, obnoxious influencers that just want some _basic_ pumpkin spice latte and every single human in between.

But there was something that caught Eddy's eye to the next customer. He was dressed formally. Seriously professional, like a rich businessman ready to take over the world. His black bangs swept gracefully to the side and square-framed glasses that perfectly highlights his asian eyes.

 _He's gorgeous...--_ Eddy knows he's practically drooling but it's not like the guy will notice since he's busy reading the menu.

_Nope, stay professional Eddy. Professional!_

"Good afternoon sir, may I take your order?"

"Sorry, I'm _conflicted_ actually...can I ask something if that's alright with you?" Formal with his clothes and formal with his speaking, a human definition of _posh_.

Eddy politely smiled, "Oh, uh, sure!" He was more than happy to help ease his worries. Is this the day he gets to overcome his social anxiety for once?

"I need coffee but I'd like it with just milk is there such thing like that?"

"Yup it's flat white. One shot of espresso and then just warm milk."

"Alright, I'll take two cups of that, take out please."

"Your name sir?"

"Brett."

For some odd reason, his brain sent signals of confusion and distraction that his handwriting became scribbled noodles.

Instead of Brett, he misspells it as _Brent_.

And when he gave the order to the customer, the man let out an exasperated sigh.

_Way to go, Eddy._ _Y_ _ou and your social anxiety._

-

It was always Sundays when he would have the store all to himself during the afternoons. At the same time, Eddy's got to manage the cafe alone and create quality coffee, _no pressure_.

Also, Sundays are typically chill days. It's the time when most people will relax in a cafe and study, be productive or have a quick bite to please their appetites.

Eddy can't help but duck his head back in the coffee machine when he spotted the same guy he misspelled the name of. It was the same person but with a different outfit, today he was very casual. Just a simple pair of jeans and a plain shirt.

_Okay, Eddy. Just don't be a nervous wreck and spell his name correctly._

When Eddy glanced back at the cashier the man already looked like he was about to call him. He dashed to the counter.

"Good afternoon sir, may I take your order?"

"Is there a coffee that's iced with milk and it's a little bit sweet?"

"Yes, sir it's caramel macchiato. Espresso shot, milk, and caramel you can have it iced." Eddy smiled while explaining, maybe he's getting the hang of it. Talking to customers that is.

"I'll have those in take out."

"Your name sir?"

"Brett. B, r, e, t, t." The man spelled his name. He spelled his own fricking name just for Eddy to understand that yes it's not Brent plus who names their child Brent? It sounds like a dumb cousin of burnt.

Because of embarrassment, a slight shade of pink rose from his cheeks. Pressed lips, he went back to work.

It seems that destiny or fate is playing a game of trickery and decided to ruin Eddy's peaceful state.

Out of nowhere, a long line of people entered the cafe. Creating a busy atmosphere, and boy is it hectic.

He immediately took the first three people's orders while making some of them at the same time.

Three customers to finish their order, then another three to take their order.

Eddy is not a religious person but from that rush hour alone he swore he prayed to every single god existing. Even the violin gods.

 _Dear Vengerov, lend me your stamina to do my work. If you can play Sibelius concerto and nail a Ysaye sonata right after then I could take this line of people right?--_ he silently swore through his breath while rushing to take every single order all at once. By himself.

If you thought Brent was worse _think again._

This time it was _Bert_.

And he saw his disappointed face. _Again_. Eddy just wanted the Earth to swallow him and let him disintegrate fifty feet below the ground.

-

Eddy is certain that the customer will never return back to the cafe.

Because who and their rational mind would come back to a store that always screws your name? For two consecutive times?

But lo and behold, the same man, in a formal suit again looking handsome as ever.

In a clear voice, he said, "Two flat whites. Take me out."

_Hold up--_

"I mean, I'll have the coffee to take out!" That was the first time Eddy heard the man fumble over his words. It was adorable nonetheless.

He didn't need to ask who he is, this time Eddy will spell his name correctly.

"So what's my new name going to be? Bert, Brent, Bob?" The customer teased Eddy and his errors for his name.

"Hey! This time I'll spell it correctly." Eddy sheepishly smiled, as if spelling someone's name is an achievement in itself.

"If you say so." The man adjusted his glasses, a curt smile, and a small nod.

Eddy busied himself in making the coffee.   
The last thing to do is spelling their name correctly.

His hands are sweaty there's no spaghetti but he is nervous. There's no turning back. Gripping the marker tightly in his right hand, he carefully spelled the name.

B, r, e, t, t.

A simple five-letter name.

First letter, B. A success.

Second letter, A. Also a success.

Third letter, E. Another success-- _oh shit._

No one in this world is named _Bae_. Did he just assume the stranger is his bae?

 _Eddy you idiot! You just graduated music uni but that doesn't mean you have to forget how to spell!---_ he mentally cursed to himself. It was just the first cup. He could fix the second cup and explain right?

The man is a bae anyway.

The second cup went easily. Because he wasn't as nervous unlike before.

Had he been overthinking this whole situation?

The first cup of a flat white is _Baett_ , and the second cup was _Brett_.

But the mere fact that Eddy can spell Tchaikovsky like it's second nature but not a normal person's name is beyond him.

Guess he just has to explain the situation right? Still, it's embarrassing to explain to a customer, _"I'm sorry I have social anxiety. But you're really cute."_

After a few minutes of mental deliberation, he called out the customer's name. "Brett!"

The man walked to get his orders, here goes nothing.

"I'm sorry if the first cup's spelling looks like crap." He continued despite being extremely nervous, "I-I have social anxiety and uh, I accidentally spell people's name wrong. I'm sorry about that."

Eddy was expecting the conversation to be over, but the man beamed at him.

What a kind smile.

"Hey, it's fine. The coffee tastes amazing anyway." Then Brett glanced at his cup.

_Bae_ _(tt)_

"I'm sorry I swear I almost had it." Eddy could feel the blood in his cheeks, coloring it a shade of beet red. But Brett let out a hearty chuckle.

"I'll take it, I mean, if a cute barista like you spells my name as bae then I don't have a problem with that."

He was at a loss for words. Brett slid his business card at the cashier top.

"Call me sometime yeah?"

_Brett Yang,_  
_Marketing Specialist._

If music uni taught him one thing, he can spell Tchaikovsky in a heartbeat. But this cafe just taught him that even if you spell people's names wrong, you might end up having their number.

Eddy was still blushing, his heart is doing somersaults and his legs felt weak and wobbly...how come he _never_ felt this way during college?

Eddy covered his face from blushing too hard. This is embarrassing.

_But he's really handsome._

For the next couple of minutes, he spent his time daydreaming about him.

It looks like working as a barista isn't so bad after all.


	4. the internet is a dangerous place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sweet, innocent, and naive are what would best describe brett yang. a young musician in the process of becoming a soloist guided with strict Asian parents that are Catholics. but for the first time in his life, he's disobeying his parent's rules.
> 
> pornography is the work of the devil!
> 
> Brett didn't mean to look at one. his assignment needed character names, he typed the name eddy, and a shirtless man appeared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is nsfw. psa, please be wary of cybersex and showing your body online as people can take you for granted, just a heads up! as the title suggest, the internet is a dangerous place.

_"I am proud of my son, he prays for his blessings, honors the Lord, and practices every day. No wonder he's blessed!"_

It feels rewarding when he's showered with compliments from his parents.

All his life he's followed his parent's rules. Brett knew they were stricter than other guardians, his are definitely more intense, harsher, and more stringent.

That's why he only has a few friends. Most of them were the children of his mom's friends, while some of them were from youth orchestra. Who would want to be friends with the kid that always follows his parents anyways?

It got to a point that he got bullied just because he wasn't _daring_ , or he's not going to parties. He didn't want to do what everyone else is doing. He takes his time in studying and practicing. School, grades, and violin is the perfect trio for his priorities.

Brett opened his laptop to browse for ideas for his short story. An assignment that was due next week.

He had a couple of names in his mind, Vivian, Penny, Marcus. Basically, these names were his friends' from orchestra.

He imagined them as warriors against a corrupt system. When heroes become the villain, but the villains remain as villains. A world with no peace, a very messy universe.

The previous names he came up with was perfect for side characters. But he was missing the main protagonist. Something mighty, something _heroic_.

Naming it after a composer is a good idea.

_Pyotr Tchaikovsky_

_Main Protagonist-_ _Peter_

"No, it sounds like peter pan," Brett grunted. Dissatisfied with the name. He heard a knock on his door and his mother walked in on his room.

"I'll be out for groceries. You okay alone here?"

"Yup! I'm just starting this English assignment look ma." He pointed at his story plot and his mother nodded in approval.

"Alright, I'll leave you to it. Be good okay?"

"Okay ma, take care!" And with that, he was left alone in his room.

As soon as his mother left he got immersed refining the plot. Until he was back to the same dilemma he had,

_What should be the protagonist's name?_

_Adrian_? No, it feels icky. _Boston?_ Nah, what are you a city? _Charles?_ Don't like it. _Derrick?_ Sounds like a jock.

Eddy.

"Eddy! That's it!" The name just feels right, like it was meant to be a name for the main character.

He closed his notes and got back into his laptop to search for people with the name Eddy. It's better to reference your characters to real-life people so that readers can grasp their personality. The same way, he did with the side characters.

Brett typed the four-letter name into google. He browsed at the images and got loads of images of muscular men, awfully manly.

Until he was flashed with an explicit picture of a shirtless man, in gif form, winking at him then smiling right after.

He was caught off guard, he didn't want to see _this_!

Brett looked at the photo much longer than he would like to admit. He tried to take his eyes off the screen but he was mesmerized. The man's skin tone was similar to bronze, a perfect shade of honey, luring him with his sultry eyes.

_Veiny elbows, broad shoulders, toned abdomen._

Brett shooked his head and clicked off. He needed to get his mind off of things.

All of a sudden, he felt guilty. He felt guilty for disobeying the Lord. At such a young age, why would he look at vulgar images?

Still, he can't take his mind off of the shirtless man. The images just pops, and it stays, it _lingers_.

That night he prayed for forgiveness. And the next morning, he felt relieved that he confessed his sins.

-

A few days later it was a quiet night. Yet his thoughts were far from silent.

He was home alone, for some reason his parents had something to deal with a Catholic seminar together with his younger brother leaving him all alone inside their house.

Being alone didn't help his situation at all. The image of the man haunted him again. His eyes straight to the viewer while being seductive. He's feeling weird sensations. He couldn't think of anything else.

Brett's laptop is literally inches away from him.

_Should I?_

The temptation was unbearable, that Brett decided to give in.

Brett searched the name 'Eddy' again, this time purposefully.

He clicked at the same exact image. Below the gif was a link to a twitter account, _EddyxxAdventuresxx_ , should he check it?

He was hesitating, definitely hesitating. But at the same time, he can't help it. Brett needed to see more.

A click was all he needed to gain access to a profile of the most gorgeous man he's ever seen.

At the account's bio, it stated _NSFW._ Brett has no idea what the term meant but he was guessing that the account contains more sexual content.

He was right. A few scrolls later and he was flashed with more explicit photos, videos, gifs, and replies.

Brett knew this was a sin, a cardinal sin. The _gravest_ among all sins, he's breaking God's law and he knew it in himself that he shouldn't be looking at pictures of men like these.

But the longer he spent his time browsing, the more he got himself deeper into looking more photos, looking more videos. A mysterious feeling of aching between his legs urged him to continue watching. There was one video that _struck_ him.

Eddy was wearing a blue button-up shirt, laid in his black leather couch, his member full-on display. His slender hands slick and smooth in jerking off. In a constant up and down motion. Eliciting moans of pleasure, yet asserting dominance.

Thankfully he's using his headphones, or else he would be screwed.

He continued to watch more videos, another video caught his attention. This time, Eddy was sucking on an object. It was a plastic, _dildo_ or so the title indicated. The man putting his mouth in and out of it while humming, he was caught off guard when Eddy spoke,

_"Do you like that?"_ His voice was gravelly, deep, and sultry.

Without thinking twice Brett responded, "Yes, yes, I do."

Out of nowhere, a notification popped. A thumbnail of Eddy in his white button-up, exposed collarbone and biting his lip suggestively. Brett instantly knew he needed to watch the live stream.

Brett clicked on the video and was relieved that he didn't miss anything yet. Eddy was talking to the viewers, greeting them politely.

"Actually, I have a little present for all of you, I'll pick a random follower, be sure you have skype though, and they'll share a _private and very personal_ video call with me." Eddy smiled with the uproar reactions, there were so many comments that Brett got dizzy trying to read all of them.

"But, you gotta remember I don't do these with underaged horny teens out there." Eddy winked, chuckling right after. He knows that his actions greatly affect his audiences.

Brett had to click off of the live stream. He realized that his body felt hotter than usual. He might need a cold shower to calm himself down.

-

Brett's best-kept secret was following a cam boy on Twitter.

His parents didn't know, his brother didn't know, none of his friends know. Watching the man jerk off himself, and put objects inside him lead him to a _handful_ of _fantasies_ that he wouldn't admit in broad daylight.

It just occurred to him that he's 18. And he could do whatever he wanted. Hell, it's his last year in high school.

Today was the day when Eddy will do his private video call with the lucky account. It also just happens that the house was empty, _again_.

He set up his room, locking his door, turning the lights off and putting his blinds shut. He has set his skype in advance, picked a decent photo of him while drinking bubble tea. Just the same photo with his twitter profile.

He looked at himself and he's wearing his white sweater and pajamas. Maybe he's supposed to wear fancy button-ups like Eddy's?

Before he could go to his wardrobe to get changed, he got a private message from Eddy.

_EddyxxAdventuresxx_

_Congratulations BrettyBang! You're the lucky follower, click the link to my skype so you can claim your call with me ;))_

This is a bad, bad idea. But he has set himself deep.

_Screw it._

Brett sat on his bed, the only light source in the room was his laptop's artificial light. He clicked the link and was lead to Eddy's skype account.

Now he's debating again if he should just turn his laptop off, pray and forget that anything happened. Maybe delete his search history as well.

But then again, he's committing a sin, he knew that, so he should just enjoy it right?

His thoughts were abruptly cut off when the bubbling sound of skype signaling that someone's calling him. Right then and there, Eddy was video calling him.

_This is real. Crap, it is real._

He didn't have the luxury of time to mentally debate, so he clicked the _'accept'_ button. All he could see was a black background and his face on the screen.

Suddenly a man sitting in an office chair with a small smile displayed on his face. He was greeted, "Hello."

Brett didn't know how to respond, instead, he felt his cheeks flush, turning into a slight shade of pink, "H-hello Eddy."

The man furrowed his brows in confusion, "Are you sure you're 18? You look a little young to be 18."

"No sir, I--I mean, I'm 18. Just turned one last month."

"I hate to be rude kid, but is it your first time doing these kinds of things? I won't force you to do stuff you're not comfortable with." Even behind the screen, Brett could sense Eddy's concern in his tone.

Brett hated lying so he answered honestly, "Y-yes, it's my first time. And it's okay, I'm okay with doing _this._ "

From a suggestive expression, it changed to a concerned one, "Just tell me if you feel uncomfortable. You don't have to do anything sexual if you don't like it okay?"

"Okay."

Then he's back to his cam boy persona, "So, _baby doll_." Eddy licked his lips, "How did you find me?"

The pet name almost made him squeal, "I was searching for names, and people, and then I swear it was just an accident but I saw you and I just, _I don't know_ , I looked at your account."

"The internet is a dangerous place _babe_. If you looked at somewhere else you could've been harmed, be careful next time okay?"

There he is with the pet names, "Okay..."

"So I'm guessing, you know what kind of account I have right?"

"Yes." Brett nodded. "Um, and I have watched your videos."

"Really? So what kind of videos did you liked _hm_?" His gaze never leaving Brett's. It feels like he's literally talking to the man himself.

"The ones where you're really strong." Embarrassed to admit that maybe he's imagined himself to be the one getting fucked instead of a rubber toy.

" _Really?_ Which one?" Eddy purred.

"When you used the um, the _thing_ , that you placed on your _thing_..."

"You're so precious." He teased as he unbuttoned his shirt slowly, "So you like it when I'm dominating you? Is that what you want?"

_"P-please."_ Brett whimpers.

"Baby, I can't make you feel better." He grabbed his microphone close to his lips, "But if I'm right beside you, I'll be sure to fuck you really, really _hard_."

The timbre, the steepness of his voice left a foreign noise from Brett's lips.

"I'm sorry! I don't know why I made that noise!" Embarrassed, he covered his face with his hands.

Eddy chuckled, "It's okay baby, it means that you like it. Did you like what I said earlier?"

Brett removed his hands to look at Eddy, "Yes, very much."

"That's good. Now, I'm about to ask you something. Do you want me to do things, or do you want me to talk to you?"

"Do things, please."

"Alright, another question. Do you know how to _jack_ off?"

"I know how, but I've never done it." He pouted.

"You should do it from time to time baby. It feels really good. You could think of me while you do it, I don't mind."

"Is it okay if I do that?"

"You could do that right now. And I could do the same thing as well..."

"Um, can I ask what's happening here?" Brett panned his webcam to his legs. It was in fact a _boner_. But Brett didn't know that.

" _Baby_ , you're turned on." Eddy's voice became deep again. His eyes dark and malicious on Brett's body. "Could you touch it for me please?"

The moment he pressed his hand on the _thing_ between his legs, sparks of pleasure electrified his system. Especially when he rubbed it. The cottony fabric of his pajamas and his rough hand, _it feels good, too good._

Brett was letting out those weird sounds again. Whimpering from the unbearable pleasure.

Below Eddy's desk, he kept his cock down but if he had to be honest, the innocent boy was a danger, if he could jump from the screen and right into his place he would pin him to his bed, rip his pajamas, kiss him until he can't breathe, and fuck the life out of him.

He kept his eyes on Brett's body, _"Just like that..."_

"Eddy, it feels really good." He moans while touching his clothed crotch.

"Now baby, I want you to answer me truthfully."

"Yes...Eddy?"

"Do you feel comfortable showing your dick out?"

"My _thing_?" Brett looked at the tent on his checkered pajamas, "Oh, _oh_ , it's okay, as long as I get to see yours."

Eddy raised his eyebrow in amusement, his voice thick, "Is that an invitation _baby_?"

Brett melted at the pet name, "y-yes, maybe...I'm not quite sure."

"As much as I want to see more of you I think you deserve to see me as well." Eddy grabbed his laptop to be placed on the bed adjacent to his desk. Eddy sat at his bed while balancing his laptop beside him.

The teenager got a full view of the cam boy. The buttons to his shirt were half done, his black pants tightly hugging his defined legs and that meant that the same lump is constricted beneath the black material.

That caught his attention immediately, "Woah, Eddy you're, _turned on_ as well? Is that right?" The naivety, the innocence, it's boiling a pit of dark desire inside Eddy. _He needs to control himself._

"Yes, and you wanna know why?" His eyes never leaving Brett's, not one bit. slowly trailing his right hand to his crotch. A loud moan escaped from his lips.

"W-why?"

He made eye contact again, unzipping his pants, slowly letting his cock spring out, "Because of you. You turn me on. So _fucking_ much."

Brett released an audible gasp, biting his lip right after. Trying to clench the noises he's making, covering his mouth to sustain more moans. Eddy's erotic voice and his hands rubbing him at the same time was all _too much_.

_But he loved it._

"Shit--ah, _fuck_ , wanna hear your pretty moans yeah? Tell me if you had any fantasies baby..."

"I've thought of you, putting your _thing_ inside the--the rubber toy. I'm sorry, but I--I imagined it to be me." Still panting, his chest was heaving in time with touching on his crotch.

"I would feel much better if it was you instead of the toy."

_"Really?"_ Brett pants.

"If only I was there with you, _shit_ , the things I'd do to you. I want you to take off your pajamas please."

Brett quickly obliges, placing his pajamas neatly at the end of his bed. "Yes, Eddy?"

"I want you to put spit on your hand,"

The boy follows on his orders.

Eddy does the same, "Now, jerk off. Slowly."

He followed the same up and down motion, just like the first video he saw of Eddy. Brett feels sensitive, a new sensation of pleasure. This time he was moaning, _willingly_.

Eddy made sure that he was doing the same thing Brett was doing. His hands caressing his cock, an agonizingly slow pace, but pleasurable nonetheless.

"Close your eyes baby, imagine that I was the one jerking you off." His eyes intently watching every motion from Brett. "Do you like my hands around your cock? I could go slower, or faster if you like. But I don't want you to cum right now, _no_ , I want you to endure this. I want to keep it slow and steady, so you can feel everything baby."

" _Eddy--oh_ ," the teenage boy closed his eyes, asking permission, "Can I _please_ go faster?"

"Not yet."

"Please Eddy?" Pleading, and begging.

"No, go slow."

"-- _ah! Ahh!_ " Eddy was salivating at the sight of Brett. His dick was leaking pre-cum all the way to his slender hands. His cheeks a pinkish hue, his mouth agape spewing sinful noises.

_What a pretty mouth, luscious, perfect for sucking on something erect and elongated._

"Now, go faster." Matching up the tempo of his hand to Brett's, the thread of moans left him was more than enough to get Brett riled up.

"Y-yes Eddy..." a new idea popped, "I have a request--if that's okay with you."

Eddy smiled, "Anything baby, I'm all yours."

"Can you imagine me while you're also, jerking off?"

"You didn't have to ask darling. But I'm sure _fucking_ you would feel a whole lot better than this." Eddy thrust his hips to his hands, "Keep jerking, _ah shit_ , Brett you feel so good around me." Thrusting his hips to his hands with brute force, creating a sound of skin slapping against it.

"And your hands feel, they feel great, _oh--Eddy_! _Ah_..." Brett wasn't even holding back, he's loud, very loud.

_Dear God, Eddy has seen thousands of porn but holy shit, this is the first time he's genuinely_ _turned out by someone calling out his name. Brett was pornography himself._

" _Shit_ , keep saying my name _please_.."

_"Eddy,"_ he moaned loudly, _"Eddy..."_

Brett does as he's told, stroking as quickly as he could while looking at Eddy doing the same thing.

"Baby, are you close?"

"I think so," Brett pants while leaking, his strokes became erratic and frantic and he was coming all over his bed while letting loud moans of Eddy's name.

" _Shit_ , Brett I'm close too..." if only he was right beside Brett, if only it was possible, but for now, he has to settle on a skype call.

His back artfully arched from bliss, the expression on his face says it all,

While Brett was breathing and coming down from his high, he's tantalized with how Eddy's body reacts. He's beautiful.

_Oh how he wishes Eddy could fuck him mercilessly._

With one final swift stroke, unraveled white fluids, it made its way to his white button-up, some ending on his black pants. Very bothersome, but it looks hot.

" _Shit_ , Brett." He breathes heavily, "Hope you liked that." Smiling cheekily.

"I do, I really do . . . now I have these weird white _thingys_." Panning the screen to his bedsheets with the liquid.

"That's cum baby. You should clean those up. And it smells really funny." Eddy chuckled while reaching to his bedside drawer and cleaning himself. Putting his pants back on but letting his top undone.

"Yeah it smells really weird, um, so I guess that's it?" Brett looked at Eddy from the screen, kind of sad that it's over so soon.

"Unless you want to do more?" He looked up, hopefully.

"Maybe...your last name isn't really adventures right?"

"Chen. Eddy Chen. But you can call me _daddy_." His voice thickens.

From the videos Brett has seen, he's quite sure Daddy means something, "Hey! Isn't that a nickname?"

Eddy shrugged, "Dunno." A mischievous smile spread across his lips, "How would you know that it's a nickname?"

"Because I watched your videos!"

Eddy let out a chuckle and smacked himself in the face, "Oh, right. Well Brett, let's keep in touch yeah?"

"Okay, ba-bye Eddy."

-

A few weeks passed and they got to know each other a lot better, not just as a camboy, or a random twitter follower. As people. Brett still kept Eddy as a secret to his parents. And somehow, his beliefs about religion probably got destroyed.

_But all hail Jesus right?_

Just as he thought he could possibly know everything about Eddy, their conductor in a clear voice announced,

"Meet our soloist, Eddy Chen."

He widened his eyes in shock, in the flesh, right across him, soloist Eddy.

When Eddy saw his gaze, he gave a quick flirtatious wink and a smile right after.

"Looks like I'll be working with you, concertmaster."


	5. he loves me, he loves me not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> apart from cockroaches and high places one of brett's biggest fear is having romantic feelings for your best friend. for multiple reasons such as the feelings won't reciprocate, the friendship is lost and things will get awkward between the two of you. so when he confessed to eddy about his blatant feelings to him he wasn't expecting much to happen.
> 
> til then, he picks one daisy petal at a time...
> 
> he loves me, he loves me not.

_He loves me._

"Dude my ass is freezing. Why is it so cold?" Brett shivered under the stormy and cloudy atmosphere in Brisbane. Isn't Australia just a giant desert? Why is it so cold all of a sudden?

They were planning to go to a nearby cafe to get their daily caffeine but the weather has other plans.

Maybe it was fate or a coincidence that Eddy brought two coats.

"Here, wear this." Eddy gave his spare jacket and placed it on his shoulders. "Warm enough?"

"Yeah, thanks, bro." Brett smiled at his kind gesture.

"Don't mention it."

Onto warm flat whites, it is.

-

_He loves me not._

Partying at a local bar was never in their plans but it's nice to know other people while being a little drunk. Plus, alcohol gives them confidence that they never had when sober.

Circled groups of people and drinking casually, Brett looks at Eddy at the corner of his eye and it was clear that his mate got a date. Not just a date maybe even a hookup.

He's not in the right state of mind to think logically, he should be happy for Eddy. He should be proud of him. He should be a good friend and ignore the feeling of jealousy.

Good for Eddy, right?

-

_He loves me._

He shouldn't be surprised but it's the simple things that warm his heart.

Like grating his sesame seeds for hot pot, remembering his milk tea order, giving him critiques for his playing, and many other things.

He knows it himself that he loves Eddy. Platonic, romantic, and anything in between. He can see it in Eddy's eyes that he does too. Platonic. Romantic, questionable.

Brett's grateful for the time Eddy has to stick with him. Through the days when he's triumphant, or the days he seizes to exist.

He's starting to forget that not everyone will stay in your life.

-

_He loves me not._

Eddy knows him all too well. So why does Brett feel that his best friend is enigmatic?

It feels strange, gibberish, and nonsense. The outline of a person he used to know gradually turned blurry.

"Going somewhere?" Brett teased when he saw him in a formal get up. Dressed properly in his pants and his blue button-up.

"Yeah, remember Katie from the party?" Eddy asked while spraying his cologne on him and nervously brushing his hair.

"Oh she's a pianist, right? Looks like you're into pianists huh?"

"She's really nice. Wish me, luck bro."

The second Eddy left his chest _ached_. No matter how much it hurt, he ignored it. For the sake of himself, and for the sake of his sanity.

-

_He loves me_.

Eddy was very honest with Brett.

He immediately knew from the second date Katie just wasn't the one. Not that he's looking for a long time relationship, it's just they both didn't _click_. Sure they were both classical musicians but he couldn't see much where they were going and so Eddy politely rejected Katie.

And boy, Katie was so upset she blocked him in all social media accounts.

"She blocked you? Even your number?" Brett asked as he cleaned his violin from his practice a while ago. Brett was practicing in his living room when he got the message of Eddy asking to visit his house and here they are.

"Everything bro. Thought she was nice." His palms rested on his forehead, clearly stressed about the situation.

"Don't worry man there are plenty of fishes in the sea."

"Yeah and I caught a fucking seaweed," Eddy grunted.

"Pfft, come on there will be people for you. Just take things slow okay? What do you look for in a girl anyway?"

"I dunno..."

"You don't know?"

"Maybe because I also like guys?"

 _Oh_.

Brett's eyes widened by the sudden revelation that Eddy, may not be straight.

With Brett's reaction, he immediately regretted uttering a word about his sexuality.

"You know what forget I said anything--

"No, no! It's fine. It's okay to like girls, or boys or both." He reassured Eddy with a smile because he genuinely accepts him.

"I think it depends on the person really. It's like, gender doesn't matter--well, at least for me. If I like the person then I like them because of who they are, do you know what I mean?"

"I feel you, man." Wait, he didn't just admit that he also likes guys right? Oh no.

With confusion, Eddy asked, "What?"

"Oh, uh, I mean--I understand what you're going through. I've known other gay people in the orchestra and they're really nice people. So yeah, um, I understand what you're going through." Nice save.

"Aw, thanks, bro. Thought you were gonna reject me or something for liking boys."

"Hey as long as it's not me then I'm fine." _You're a liar, Yang._

"You wish, wanna play smash?"

"Absolutely."

Platonic, definitely. Romantic, _questionable_.

-

_He loves me not._

After Eddy's confession about his sexuality things went back to normal. They would hang out like they usually do, go to cafes occasionally, go to their respective conservatoriums when they have an upcoming concert, just doing the things that they usually do.

So when Eddy started becoming distant to him, going out to different bars with a different set of people it started to get _lonely_.

Brett shook his head.

 _I'm just a friend. He could do whatever he wants and I should support him in whatever he needs. That's what a good friend is.--_ deep in thought and shaken from slumber. He cannot fall asleep with so many thoughts ravaging his peace.

Was his friend better off without him? He knew Eddy could function well without his guidance or presence, and that pained him. _Deeply_.

That night remained to be one of the longest and loneliest nights he's ever encountered. Every second felt like pure madness.

-

_He loves me._

Germany. A country that devotes to classical music like no other, and a country millions of miles away from Australia. Eddy made sure to contact Brett whenever he was free.

It was a shock to Brett, to say the least, one day they were talking like it was a normal day then suddenly Eddy dropped the news like it was nothing. Going to Germany like it was nothing, being far away _like it was nothing_.

Brett had no choice but to act excited for the news. His friend was finally getting the recognition he deserved. Eddy's hard work paid off, after all, he put his heart and soul to his career. As if dancing with the music and breathing with it.

But he knew, he knew that this thunderous feeling of sadness will loom over him. And as days, weeks and months had passed, he faked everything. Faked his happiness, just for Eddy to see that he's fine. That he's surviving.

The best part of his days is phoning Eddy. Their calls could be brief, or lengthy. They could talk about Eddy's orchestra or his. They could exchange friendly banter and childish jokes, or keep it serious and discuss their future endeavors.

At the back of his head, he so desperately wanted to ask, _"Am I a part of your future as well?"_

He shook his head and erased all unnecessary thoughts. Eddy doesn't need to hear his wallowing, his melancholic delirium, his uncertainty.

Still, Eddy knows his friend all too well.

"I know how much you miss me, but I'll be coming home next week."

And that he did. A week passed and Eddy planned to surprise Brett with the copious amounts of presents in his hands. Most of them were for his family _obviously_ , but a handful of them was for Brett only. Gifts that he knows his friend will use them.

The months of uncertainty and internal desolation didn't matter. Eddy is here, he could be fine again.

-

_He loves me not._

Comes another party on the town to celebrate his trip to Germany, comes another time Brett will keep his thoughts to himself.

The loud thumping of the bass and electronica mixed with the flashing lights of the bar made Brett nauseous, still, he wanted to enjoy it. Most of his friends were here as well, he should just relax and enjoy. Talk to people and see if that helps.

Eventually, he began to gain a little confidence with the help of alcohol, talking to his colleagues casually.

Despite the loudspeakers and the rowdy conversations, he cannot erase the piece of information he heard from his friends,

"I heard that Eddy's got a new girlfriend in Germany eh?"

"Lucky bastard."

Lucky? Indeed. Bastard? _Most definitely._

-

_He loves me._

After a long night of partying, they've got to go home at some point. Clutching his friend beside him while trying not to trip on their feet like newborn baby giraffes. Brett decided that he'll just stay at Eddy's until the sun rises.

Maybe, have an excuse to stay a little bit longer with him and feel his presence.

"Bro, stay with me." Eddy said hoarsely, it's not like Brett wasn't thinking of going. Still, he appreciated the offer.

"Yeah, I'll be here." He uttered while placing Eddy at his bed. His eyes all droopy and he reeks of alcohol.

"Are you gonna stay the night?"

"Do you want me to?"

"Yeah. . ." Eddy trailed off, "Stay with me please?"

And that he can do.

He turned the lights off and sat at the bed while his friend laid down peacefully.

_Shit, I can't sleep._

"Can I say--say something?" Drunken stutters, a gaze that landed onto Brett's. Not visible but he could still sense the littlest of motions.

"Yeah?"

"Germany is great. Like _reaally_ , really great. But I don't know maybe I just like being home. I feel like I don't belong there."

"Oh...but I thought you had a girl there?"

"A girl? Oh like a girlfriend? Nah, _nah_ , she's just the tour guider. She's too old for me."

Silence.

Brett wanted to say his feelings. To admit it. To get these horrible _icky_ feelings out of his chest. So that when the day finally rises, it will snap him back to the reality that this is all just in his head. That it was a dream.

"Can I say something?" Just as Brett said his words Eddy turned his body to Brett. Wanting to listen.

"Sure." In the darkness, his small smile shines the brightest.

"I, I really...missed you. Not the kind of I'm your friend and I missed you lots. It's just--I don't know how to put it. You see, I like you. Probably even love you. All this time, I know I loved you as a friend. Of course, I have, you're important to me but somehow I probably loved you romantically as--as well. And then you went to Germany so I had to forget these stupid _stupid_ feelings and---" his rants were cut off when Eddy was looking right into his eyes.

"You love me?"

"I do. I really do. Fuck, I--I love you." The sadness came back, mixed in with the realization that fuck he fell in love with his best friend. He hurriedly wiped the tears coming down from his eyes, "Sorry, I'm just being stupid."

For the first time in years, a pair of arms warms his fragile state. Melting into Eddy's hug, gripping Eddy's shirt as tears inescapably roll down. Eddy hugged him tighter, trying to put back the shattered pieces and warming it with his embrace.

"You're not being stupid. Your feelings, you," he looked at him in the eye, despite intoxicated, his lips spoke of pure adoration, "you're _valid_. And I love you."

A clash of lips, a warm embrace, intimacy, and joy. And even after the sun rose, and reality is crashing down, they held each other like it was their last days on earth.

-

_He loves me not._

And just like that, he went back to Germany.

They didn't speak of anything. The hushed I love you's, the intimate kisses, the discreet holding hands in public, their shared beverages, helping each other to sober up, none of that. _No label._

Not _boyfriends_.

Not _lovers_.

Not _friends with benefits_.

Just Brett and Eddy.

Thousands of miles away from Brett. Thousands of reasons to also avoid talking to him.

Eddy says he got busy. Brett believed him.

Eddy says he can't do this relationship anymore. Brett believed him.

Eddy says he's found someone new. Brett protested.

"You're really just gonna--fucking get a new chick and what, fly to another country? That's your goal? To fuck someone new?"

It irks him. It feels like a slap in the face that what they've done isn't sincere at all. That nothing is special, nothing matters. Look how quickly Eddy's got a new person to hook up with.

Taken aback by his outburst with spite, Eddy spoke back, "Says the one who's got no one to love. Can't find anyone special so you decided to love me right? That's what you're good at."

"That's not fucking true at all! That's not, that's not true at all..." he manages to pull out a stoic facade, even though his voice cracked a bit, "Eddy, I didn't love you because I have no one else to. I love you because you--you, keep me happy. You keep me grounded."

"Look Brett I found someone new. Someone I can be with. This whole _thing_ we have isn't gonna work well with me, okay?"

"Is that it?"

"Is that _what_?"

"A phone call? To resolve this _thing_ that we've got going on?"

_Remember Brett, calm, stoic._

"What else am I supposed to do? Fly back to fucking Brisbane just to talk to _you_!?"

If a slap to the face is harsh, this is like a sword piercing his heart then stabbing it multiple times.

Eddy doesn't care anymore.

"Fine, you ungrateful bastard. I won't talk to you anymore. Have fun with your girlfriend."

Eddy snickers on the other side of the call, "You really think I should feel bad?"

"No . . . But I feel bad for myself for wasting my time with you."

"Yeah right." Eddy grunts. He heard the robotic beep, the call was through.

Brett collapsed at his bed, he felt weightless, he felt numb, the surge of emotions was nowhere.

And then it hit him, like a sledgehammer. Pounding through his head, it was all temporary.

But Eddy preferred this, this temporary _flutter in my chest_ kind of relationship. In the end, their love was ephemeral. Short-lived. What could've been a relationship that lasted for a lifetime, to grow as persons, together.

No, this is the reality. This is the aftermath of his selfishness and his rash decision.

He kept his tears, in his dimly lit room.

Loneliness, isolation... he led himself to his demise. Letting fate declare that he deserved his very own despondency.

And _oh how vividly_ the senses of every single memory, _lingers_. Such a fool Brett has been. They've loved each other enough for Brett to imagine their future together.

Their shared pieces, the words of encouragement, their chatters in the afternoon. He left so soon, too soon.

What would that girl from Germany know?

That the love that she wanted is the love that is stolen? How easily Eddy could leave him while he lays head down, deep into the memories he left of him? That Eddy had to kill and burn the thought of Brett just to be with her?

 _He loves me not...--_ picking every graceful daisy petal, fate was certain, all is futile.

Eddy doesn't love him anymore.

And that harsh reality stays, it _lingers._


	6. gifts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> every single wednesday brett would often find gifts in his dorm. right there in his doormat, with piles of chocolate and handwritten letters from people around the campus. but there's always one letter that would stand out,
> 
> "how would you like your eggs in the morning?"
> 
> he found it incredibly stupid and dorky. but he loved it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not extremely accurate since everyone in uni just uses tinder and hooks up i mEan wHaT

_10-minute scales. done._

After finding the perfect practice room that had decent acoustics and a lot less stinky than the other rooms, he was sure to maximize using it. He ran through Ysaye Sonata Number 3 in D minor.

_Focus, focus Brett you can do this._

Brett wasn't even sure if he's ready to perform it in front of the professor and other students. People see him as this _practice freak_ and _music theory genius_ but when you love something it doesn't come off as a task. Music to him was never a task, it was more of an exciting project he can't wait to get his hands on.

He adored learning about classical music, the vast techniques, the history behind certain compositions, and the composer's life or how classical music has paved the way for other people to shine in the world.

Brett _hoped_ to be a soloist. Although that goal has changed ever since he set foot to music university. He may never shine individually, but he didn't mind. It still feels surreal when working with an orchestra. More so, working in an actual professional orchestra.

But amidst the whole adoration for learning music, the university has drained the life out of him. This was the first time he's had breakdowns in his private time, the first time he experienced burnout and the first time he's had... _admirers?_

Drawing out the last fast chords, he steadied himself and breathed carefully. He needed to relax while playing, can't be too stiff.

_Am I finally ready? Is my bow properly rosin? Crap, my bow got some hair out...--_ he plucked the strands of bow hair and wiped his sweaty palms on his jeans.

And so, onto weekly workshops it is.

-

Needless to say, he got another head up from the professor. The performance was commendable he said, but then, of course, he wasn't totally prepared. The critique he got was a, _'practice more and work on your technique'._

_Practice, I need to practice.--_ his body was on the verge of giving up but he continued to walk in the university dorms. The setting sun was keeping his nerves calm, a couple of hours ago he was a nervous wreck. With sweaty palms and anxiety. But now he can rest, tomorrow is a Thursday and he can sleep as long as he likes since he didn't have morning classes. He could sleep until 10 am, get up at 11, and go to classes immediately.

When he jingled his dorm keys he wasn't baffled when a pile of chocolates and letters are stacked upon one another on his doormat.

He loved the attention sure, but he's too tired to get these. But hey, at least he's got snacks when he's hungry.

Brett grabbed the items and went inside his room. Plopping all of the letters and food in his small study table. He skimmed through most of them. It seemed like it was the same admirers again.

_How are you doing..._

_Are you resting properly? You should rest instead I'm worried about you._

_Wanna go get some brunch? Have a little date in the park maybe?_

_I'm a sophomore and I'm in love with how you interpret pieces on the violin._

It was all the same letters, again and again. And then one letter written in a neon orange sticky note was barely hanging onto the chocolate it was stuck to.

_how would you like your eggs in the morning?_

_call me :)_

_xx-xxx-xx_

That's dumb. But awfully funny as well. Maybe he can try and talk to this _egg-man_. His smile didn't leave his face not until he finally fell into a deep slumber.

-

Another week passed and he got another witty sticky note from the mysterious _egg-man_.

This time it was colored neon yellow stuck to a small penguin plushie.

_if you go home with me you will be_ _waddlin_ _' funny ;) geddit 'cause penguins?_

_just kidding_ _pls practice so i can see you perform beautifully._

And then his number written on the bottom half. At least this person got their priorities right.

-

In college, weeks turn into a mush.

The highlight of his week is finding a pile of letters and knick-knacks from his secret admirers but one letter with humor will always manage to make him chuckle and smile.

Even though the happiness that he feels was momentary, knowing that somebody out there genuinely likes you feel surreal to him.

Because in high school no one really likes musicians. No one really wants to be friends with that _music nerd_. So college is a different realm of universe.

He was just some music geek that likes to play the violin, what so special about that?

Brett placed the little post-it note on his journal for memoranda and important dates. A little reminder that someone out there cares for him.

His latest little post-it note was,

_You can be my Baethoven,_   
_Then you can get Debussy._

_jk take care of yourself and pls practice :)_

No matter how foolish it was, it made him smile to the fullest.

-

Brett's peers kept asking him if he's got a date. After their lecture, they decided to crash at Brett's dorm and of course, all of them noticed _admirers'_ gifts.

"Come on man, any special someone that's out there for you--"

"Nope can't date. I need to finish my thesis and I gotta practice." He said, ignoring his friends' curious glares on him.

"Bro! You have _soooo_ many admirers. Look at how many chocolates and letters!"

One of them suggested, "We should eat them."

Another rebuts, "Nah, let's read some of them."

His friends looked at Brett, asking for approval. He shrugged his shoulders, "Go ahead, I don't mind."

One of them picked a letter, "Sup babe, _yuck_! These are so creepy dude."

"Ohhh this one's good." One of them picked a neon post-it notes, "What did the violists say to one another?"

Brett asked, "What?"

"We're shit!" A fit of laughter erupted among the group.

"This is the one dude. You gotta date whoever wrote this." While his friends are still amused by the hoard of letters and snacks with a sheepish smile Brett admitted to himself,

" _Maybe_...we'll see."

-

It wasn't part of his plan but he was more than happy to skip classes just to practice.

Turns out the lecture was a pile of _mumbo-jumbo_ and the professor failed to prepare his lessons. So he asked to go to the comfort room and never went back to the lecture.

So now, he's on his quest to find a proper practice room that doesn't smell like chicken curry and body odor, with minimal horn spits on the walls and a decent acoustic.

To his dismay, most practice rooms were occupied. And most of them weren't string players. _That's tough._ If there's a violinist in a room, maybe he could share a room with them.

Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted a single room with a violinist inside. Without thinking twice he immediately knocked.

"Hey! Uh, can we share? I'm sorry it's just most practice rooms are full." Brett stammered while explaining, trying to convince a stranger who's also a violinist like him. Funny he doesn't know who he is.

The guy looked stunned like he wasn't expecting someone's going to share a room with him.

"Uh sure, if you don't mind me doing scales..." Brett bolted inside quickly and opened his violin case, prepping for a quick practice session with a company.

"Oh dude it's fine, scales are essential."

Just before they contacted their bows to their violin, the stranger offered his hand,   
"Eddy, by the way."

They shook hands.

"Brett, let's practice yeah?"

-

Hoarding heaps of music textbooks are not rationally correct but he's got no choice. Finals are drawing near and he has to practice at the same time. His schedule is challenging his patience and his management skills.

One of his colleagues whispers, "Hey Brett. Just gonna ask when are we gonna perform again?"

"Oh hey, Jess. Lemme check..." he opened his journal with the important dates. His fingers just barely grazing on the neon sticky notes, that brought an instant smile on him. "This Saturday at 2 pm."

"Thanks. So, _uh_ , any special someone? I noticed your post-it notes there." Her fingers pointed at the colorful patches of paper with handwritten letters.

"Just from some people...uh _admirers_. They're really sweet people, it's just a reminder when I'm feeling stressed you know?"

"Oh, right..."

-

It was almost weeks before he could eventually graduate from music university.

He was informed ahead of time that the faculty decided to give him the opportunity to hold a speech for the graduates.

It was a relief that his four years of blood, sweat, and tears from practicing and studying paid off. He doesn't need to mention the inevitable existential crisis that will magically hit him while studying, or the inner turmoil and insecurities _nah_ , he's graduating and that's all that matters.

Also, graduation means getting the hell out from his dormitory.

Right now, he was packing up the remainder of his notebooks and important objects. But he forgot to return one of those thick music textbooks back to the library.

With a groan and a sore back, he decides that a brief adventure to the library wouldn't be so bad.

He swung his door open and found a guy placing a neon sticky note in the door.

_Could this be the guy that posts those notes--_

The man pulled his black hoodie covering his face until he was unrecognizable, Brett tried to talk to him but he bolted to the other side of the hallway.

With interest, he looked at the sticky note,

_Roses are red,_   
_Violets are blue,_   
_You're graduating already,_   
_I am so proud of you. (((:_

-

Brett's journal is practically filled with colorful sticky notes.

A medley of neon yellows, oranges, greens, and even pink.

The pink one stood among the rest, placed right in the middle because it is by far his favorite one.

_I don't have anything witty to say this time but I just want to say that you should rest and keep on practicing ((:_

And then the person's number was scribbled on the bottom part.

Perhaps he should try to talk to this anonymous person? He could try, he's got his number already.

He glanced back to his laptop for his speech. Running over the lines again and again until he sees perfection.

Suddenly, his phone rang. A notification.

One of his friends was outside his dorm room, saying that his last days in uni should be memorable and that he should look outside.

He gave an immediate and brief reply, shutting his laptop and hiding his journal.

Brett made his way out of his room, swinging it open without any thought in mind, and then . . .

There's that guy from before, placing sticky notes . . . it was a _Wednesday_.

-

Eddy was running out of sticky notes if he had to be honest.

Most of the papers that he's using were from his blockmates that are probably too supportive of his _massive_ crush on this prodigy named Brett Yang.

He was a senior yes, he was about to graduate yes, but is there any harm in placing these random notes? _No_.

Sometimes, he's had doubts if the notes even reach into Brett. Maybe he just throws it off into the trash bin and his shitty handwriting will make its way to the bins where it belongs, _trash_.

_Last chance, Eddy. Last post it note.--_ he braced himself, with his pen in hand and a post-it note on the other. In addition to his usual notes, he added some red roses on the side because, why the hell not?

He wrote his letter, standing in front of Brett's dorm room and placing the bouquet of roses.

He gently sticks the neon green piece of paper. With a sigh, he retreats back when the sound of the door opening turned his blood cold.

Eddy stared at the man behind the door, wide eyes, and a frozen state, he cannot move.

_Shit, this is so awkward way to go, Eddy!_

"You're that guy who writes the little notes?" A careful smile, wait he remembers him? _Crap_ _,_ Brett is so pretty.

Eddy knows this himself, who is he kidding? He knew he looked pretty while performing but he's prettier in person. Even his talking is pretty, _everything_ really.

Eddy scratched the back of his head, "Ur, um yeah, yeah that's me . . . I'm sorry if they creep you out---"

"No! No! It's fine," he let out a chuckle, "I like the viola joke one. Were you just posting another note?" Brett closes the door and looks on the green neon paper and the roses. He snatches the paper away before Eddy could protest.

"I---uh, I think I should get going..." he's not mentally prepared for this!

Brett read the note aloud, in front of the admirer himself, "Roses are red, and with all that said, a date after graduation with you ending in my bed."

Eddy covered his face in his hands, a furious shade of red reaching to his ears. This is _embarrassing_. Downright humiliating.

"I _swear_ it sounded good in my head." He backed up his statement.

And then, he heard the most angelic laugh.

"It's fine. Plus I think I owe you when I shared the practice room with you." He said while picking up the roses he bought, "Eddy, right?"

He awkwardly nodded. He could feel his heartrate multiply by itself.

Brett walked near him, and looked at him straight in the eyes, "So after graduation, a date yeah?"

"Yeah . . . yeah, if it's alright with you. A cafe maybe, or a park?"

"We'll see where it takes us, thank you for the roses by the way they look beautiful." He smiles at the fresh scent the flowers exude.

"You're beautiful." Eddy said without skipping a beat.

If his laugh is angelic then his smile is heavenly.

"Um, I'm headed this way." Brett motioned with his hands pointing at the right side of the building. "How about you?"

"That's where I'm heading as well, I guess I'll go with you."

They walked in painfully awkward silence. How was Eddy suppose to react? He wanted to hold Brett's hand, it was just inches away, but maybe it's just too soon.

They arrived outside the dormitories when Brett bid his goodbye,

"I'll talk to you later, I've got your number already anyways..."

"Yeah, um, please be safe out there." Pointing out that it's quite late.

"I will. After graduation, don't forget about our date okay?"

He waved his hands as Eddy did the same with a loop sided grin. Not to mention how they sneakily glance back just to see each other again.

Brett's friends pointed at the bouquet of red roses in his hands, they pointed his smile and also how rosy his cheeks are. He said an excuse along the lines of, _'just another admirer'_. Of course, they didn't buy the excuse but didn't bother him anymore.

Meanwhile, Eddy's block makes went hysterical. Congratulating him and commencing a toast for him, since they didn't have alcohol of any sort they settled on mountain dew.

Their peers may nudge them to tell more information, but the date is their only shared secret.

As Eddy pulls his covers and settles into his bed, he got a new text message from a random number.

_10:39 pm, Unknown_

_hello this is brett_

_thank you for the roses again and the notes you have no idea how much most of those kept me happy during midterms and finals._

_**10:41 pm Eddy** _

_**I'm glad it made you happy ((:** _

**_I thought you thrown it to the trash or smthing bc my handwriting sucks_ **

_10:43 pm Brett_

_that's not true have u seen mine_

_it's getting late btw you should get some sleep_

_good night eddy ((:_

**_10:45 pm Eddy_ **

_**good night brett, sleep tight ((:** _

With a flutter on his chest paired with weary eyes, Eddy went to sleep.

And Brett stared at the bundle of flowers, red means love right? Affection, fondness and tenderness. Deep red, almost velvet.

The two fell into a deep slumber, little did they know their dreams comprise of each other. Whether by luck or by fate, the future holds bright for the two.


	7. so who's the better kisser

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it was a very simple question, that requires a very simple answer. but no matter how many times brett recalls it in his mind his face automatically turns red.
> 
> it was a stupid truth or dare his friends initiated, and in behalf of the lovable duo that is brett and eddy, brett was asked,
> 
> "who's the better kisser?"
> 
> well, the problem is, they've never kissed each other (nor anyone) to back up their side about who's better at kissing.

It all started with an innocent truth or dare.

Just fun times really, Brett's friends doing silly things, either downing a glass full of gin (no chaser), dancing to a random Britney Spears song and making everybody laugh their ass off, or even taking shower while fully clothed.

So when it was his time, he broke the steady line of dares into a simple _simple_ truth.

Stacy as the birthday girl casually asks, "I know you and uh, Eddy? Was it Eddy? Are close, joint to the hip kind of friends."

Another one buts in, "Yeah it was a miracle you didn't bring him here." This resulted in a couple of laughter in the group, including Brett himself.

She continues, "From the two of you, who's the better kisser?"

See here's the thing, when you practice almost all of your free time you're basically becoming a slave to your instrument, so naturally, and obviously, kissing someone is _not_ Brett's top priority. It's more like he'd rather play the instrument than be a playa.

His friends were all looking at him like he even knows the answer himself, "To be honest, I don't know. Because I'm sure he's never kissed, someone. And I've never kissed someone." The group groaned in frustration.

"So you're telling me, there's nothing happening between the two of you?"

Brett asks while drinking his bottled water, "Is there supposed to?"

Stacy smacks her hand to her forehead, "I know you have glasses to see things Brett, but my god you are a whole level of _blind_ to not see him pining on you."

Wait . . . _What?_

The group went on like usual, but now Brett couldn't stop thinking about it. This is too much to process. Maybe they were just messing up with Brett? Maybe to get him riled up? Maybe to get him to do stupid things too?

He didn't know, heck he _didn't_ care. What if it wasn't true? What if it was all just a weird rumor?

That night, Brett remained quiet and none of his friends noticed, he liked it better when no one notices anyway. He was deep in thought, he's never seen Eddy as . . . Something else. All this time he's only seen him as a friend and nothing else. So it feels strange.

As best friends they've talked about getting really attracted to girls but, guys? Really... guys?

_Am I gay?---_ his brows furrowed in contemplation. He hugged his knees to his chest. Maybe he just needs to sleep this off.

As the celebration comes to a halt, the group downs one last shot to bid goodbye to the birthday girl and to everyone else.

The bitter taste of the alcohol stays, so does the thought of wanting to kiss his best friend.

-

While Eddy sat at Brett's sofa comfortably scrolling on his phone, Brett looked at him with a plan in his head. So usually, males would pin a girl to see if they'd react right? Maybe he could do that. Is he cool enough to do that?

He shoots his shot though, he slowly pinned his arms, towering over the younger boy. Eddy looked at him confused, "Bro, what the fuck are you doing?"

"I'm trying something." His eyes didn't leave Eddy's, and for a second, he can spot his confidence falter for a bit then back again, with wit, he quickly spoke,

"Are you using me as an experiment on how you're gonna flirt with girls?" That turned his cheeks red, not really for other girls. More like his best friend, testing if he's really got feelings for him.

"I--you know what, nevermind."

He can try on a different day, but today's not the time for that.

-

Both of them were sat at the string section at the second violin. The conductor was focusing on the violas emphasizing on their intonation and their phrasing.

Brett plucked on his violin strings as he waits patiently for the conductor to focus on their section, as he does, his eyes caught on Eddy analyzing the piece.

His eyes were focused on certain passages, even trying to play on the fingerboard as he waits, sometimes biting his lips out of frustration.

He was tantalized with the way Eddy moves like the rest of the orchestra doesn't matter for a moment. He was in the zone so to speak, then he kind of just stares at his lips.

Will they be tender if Brett kisses them? It's so plump and _inviting_.

Well, look who's pining on their best friend now?

The rest of the rehearsal went on as normal. But the image of Eddy's lips remained in his mind.

-

For a casual weekend like this, it's not a surprise that they're playing smash bros for many times, consecutively.

And for some reason it's been a close call for the both of them, the other winning then the other planning his revenge and then it will continue like that until Eddy proposes,

"All or nothing!"

They were tied, and it was the last round that would hail one of them as the winner. But to Brett's demise, the other boy won declaring him victorious. He raised his hands above, acting like a king.

"Kneel down for me, peasant! I won!" Then placing hands on hips while laughing triumphantly.

And he laughed along as well, played along to Eddy's shenanigans. As long as he gets to see him happy, then that's all that really matters.

It didn't occur to him how happy Eddy made him feel, perhaps because he's just his best friend? Perhaps it's the good times that they've shared? It doesn't matter, he just wants to be Eddy at times when possible.

He just wants to be near him.

-

While walking at the hallways with Eddy by his side, there's this tingling desire inside him, tempting him to hold hands with him.

His hands are just dangling to the side, calloused and wanting to be held, still, and with little self-control, he managed to pull himself back to reality and walk properly.

How would Eddy's hands feel anyway? Will his palms be warm? Will his fingers fit in his? Will they even match at all?

And he's never even held hands with anyone before, let alone kissed someone. It would be nice if he can do it with Eddy though, maybe, who knows.

_Am I turning gay?--_ he ponders, well liking your best friend is kinda gay isn't? Well, he likes girls too, but he likes Eddy too. Can't girls just be Eddy? Or can Eddy be a girl?

The confusion and the excitement mixed together felt weird, he's hesitating to hold his hand but he's excited to do things with Eddy. What is up with his brain?

-

This time, Brett tried _again_.

He crept slowly on Eddy, it was the same spot, so he pinned his arms back again in the same position. This time, he gained the courage to press himself a little closer.

_Is he blushing? Or is he sweating? Maybe he's uncomfortable. Crap, do I smell bad?-_ \- he anxiously contemplates, maybe this thing will backfire on him.

Without any warning, Eddy switches their positions, maneuvering Brett with force to the other side of the couch. "What are you doing?"

Now he's the one who's all flustered. The lack of oxygen between them, exchanging their exhales as their breathes fan over each other's mouths. They were both dangerously close. At this point their closeness was driving him mad, he just wants to press his lips to Eddy's mouth and make him shut up.

Instead, a lame excuse fell from his lips, "Nothing . . . just, testing I guess . . . "

Eddy scoffed, amused at his reasoning, "If you really wanna pin someone, you have to be a bit more _forceful_ okay? Like you're trapping them and making sure that it's only you that they focus on." Brett nodded like it was something informative, but in all honesty, it was _hot_.

Eddy was making him _sexually frustrated_ , but his rational brain is out here fighting for what little dignity he has left. The boy above him eventually let go and sat back on the other side of the couch as he tries to catch his breath back.

_Oh God, I think I'm falling for him.--_ he pressed his face on a sofa cushion to hide his face from blushing further.

-

Okay, so maybe the thought of wanting to kiss your best friend can haunt you day and night.

And maybe he's watched some videos on how to kiss people, like a youtube video with a weird lady kissing her knuckles.

Brett tried that, but it's not _enough_.

"Have you ever kissed someone?" Brett asked like it was nothing, while he looks at the younger boy seriously, Eddy stared at him with a dumbfounded look.

"Why would you ask that?"

He played with the hem of his hoodie, "Dunno, just curious."

"Well . . . I have never kissed someone. I would like to but, I don't think they would kiss me back." Eddy shrugged his shoulders, "How about you? Have you had your first kiss?"

"Nope, never." Almost sounding disappointed that he has never let his lips touch another person's, but a bad idea popped in his brain, "Do you wanna try it?"

"Is it okay to do that?"

"Fine by me."

They were at a reasonable distance apart from each other, but even so, Brett cannot deny the fact that it felt rewarding to see Eddy blushing. Did he really have that much impact on his best friend?

"Tell me, tell me if something makes you uncomfortable." Eddy scoots closer with his best friend to his right.

Then it started with a painfully slow pace, gentle and longing. Just wanting to test the waters, craving to feel how kissing someone felt like. And at first, their lips were just a tad moist, and Brett was right. Eddy's lower lip was tender but a bit firm.

He pulled away from the kiss to prop himself on top of Eddy's lap so that they can shift to a more comfortable position. He took his glasses off and went back to kissing his best friend.

He liked the feeling of Eddy's hands resting on his thighs, he liked the feeling of holding Eddy's neck bringing their faces closer. He liked Eddy. _Plain and simple._ He liked the feeling of being a little bit superior to someone he can lead on, and that's what happened with their kiss.

It gradually turned to a full make-out session, Eddy's hands were gripping and rubbing on his thighs continuously, they more moving a lot now. Kissing each other like they're not close enough yet.

And this was one of the things Brett would never think would be useful. He's heard his friends talk about biting one's lower lip while kissing.

So he tried to bite his best friend's lower lip, not too harsh, but a little harder and then pulling away temporarily. When he opened his eyes back again, _dear God bless_ his eyes, the boy in front of him was a symbol of _sex_ itself. His heaving chest, his swollen lips, his messy hair.

Okay so maybe he's also had some impulsive sexual thoughts from the sight alone but he wouldn't share that to him yet, kissing him was enough to drive him mad. What more if they've done something else?

"Since when did you learn those things?" Eddy placed his hands on his lips to cover it, that felt nice, _too_ _nice_. This was crossing the line of experimentation, this was downright playing with fire.

And their bodies are warm and ablaze.

Brett shrugged like he wasn't turned on himself, "Just, uh, maybe recently."

"Fuck, kiss me again."

-

Things after Brett's experimentation of kissing his best friend change a whole lot of things.

Firstly, he can't look at his friend straight without blushing beet red.

Secondly, he wants to be with Eddy at all times.

And lastly, he's getting super antsy whenever Eddy interacts with another girl.

Like thunderclouds above his head, he was always in a sour mood whenever he sees Eddy interacting with a different girl. Whether it was their classmate or a member of the youth orchestra.

Eddy didn't mind this attitude, maybe it was just a best friend thing and he ignored it.

One time, it got a bit too far. As Eddy was having a normal discussion from someone in the orchestra to whom he looks up to, Brett suddenly buts in and cuts their exchange, thankfully the girl didn't mind.

Brett grabs on to Eddy's wrist and takes him out of the stage and into the comfort room, thankfully most people have already left, there was no one but the two of them.

"What the fuck was that for?" He asks letting go out of Brett's grasp, "I was having a decent conversation with her, you can't just do that!"

"She's basically eye fucking you, can't you see that?"

"Eye fucking---Brett we were talking about something serious why the hell would you think of that?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe because kissing you did nothing to me at all..." he said with sarcasm to which Eddy grunted back.

"Brett, you're not making fucking sense. If you have something to say, then just say it. I'm not a mind reader but I can tell when something is wrong so _please_ , just make me understand."

And then it sank to him, all because of his pettiness. He suddenly felt guilty. Was having feelings for someone this icky?

_You can't have him all to yourself, Brett.--_ He's trying to fight his tears back at this point, he was being too selfish.

"I'm--I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me." He kept his head down with his shoulders drooped. He can't look at Eddy in the eyes, what he did was foolish.

"What's your problem anyway?"

"No, nothing I'm just an idiot--"

"I know something's up, so tell me."

He gained back momentum, breathing to keep himself balanced, then finally confessing, "Don't you want to go back to her? And leave me here?"

His thoughts were interrupted when Eddy placed his hands on his shoulders, "Are you jealous?" That forced Brett to finally look at his eyes, that was when he started tearing up.

"Why would it matter? So what if I'm jealous? Would it make a difference?" He hastily wiped off the tears that formed in his eyes.

"I can't believe I fell in love with an idiot. Brett . . . I love you if that's not obvious yet. I wouldn't kiss you if I don't have any feelings for you. The moment I laid my eyes on you, the moment you came back to the orchestra, and with how you stuck with me the whole time I knew that I love you. "

_Shit, he loves me._

And he was confused and jealous, and emotional. He just wanted to stop feeling for a moment, Brett rambles, "Why is it _you_ of all people that make me feel this way? Every time you talk to someone I'm jealous. Why do I want to hold your hand whenever I'm with you? Why do I want to be with you all the time? Why do I want to kiss you again? Why--"

"Maybe . . ." Eddy said slowly, carefully pressing himself closer to Brett, "Because you love me too?" Then he closed the gap between them, with a tender and loving kiss.

_Shit, I love him._

-

The difficult thing about being in a same-sex relationship is, it's _closeted_. Their parents didn't mind, saying that it took them long enough to finally admit their feelings for each other. Their parents kind of made a bet to see who would confess first, but all is well.

What's difficult is that they can't easily express themselves in public. They can't do the normal things heterosexual couples can do, like holding hands, hugging, kissing each other's cheeks, and that pained Brett a lot. He wanted the world to know that Eddy was his.

But there's this solace of curling in Eddy's arms where the rest of the world can't see them. In private, just the two of them cuddling. It felt very intimate, and it was the first time he's felt closeness from someone.

"What gave you the idea of kissing me?" Eddy asked as he laced his hands to Brett's.

"Stacy told me you were pining on me--or whatever that means." When he mentioned the word _pining_ , Eddy dug his head deep into Brett's shoulder.

"She told you that? Fuck, how embarrassing."

Amused he asks, "Oh, so it's true?"

Eddy looks up, "That I'm pining on you?"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. Have been. For a long time."

"Why didn't you say something?"

"Well . . . Unlike you who asks me to make out like it was no big deal," Brett jabbed him at the torso playfully. "I don't want to lose our relationship as friends you know?"

Brett's hands made its way to Eddy's neck, "So I guess, it's a good thing that I'm your first kiss?"

"It's better because you're my first love."

-

While Brett was sat next to Stacy in the cafeteria, he was munching on his food as she chatters to their friends around the table. When he felt that their conversations kind of died down, he tapped on her wrist to tell her something,

"It's me."

She looked at him with a puzzled expression, "What?"

"I'm the better kisser." Shrugging his shoulders and then putting a stray slice of apple in his mouth. Her expression turned quickly into excitement.

She punched his arm playfully, "Finally you guys got together! So what are you, friends with benefits? Boyfriends? Lovers? Chippendales?"

Chippendales? They're not fit to be male strippers _thank you very much._ He's as pudgy as a seal and short like a dwarf, in what way does he look like a chippendale?

"Fuck off Stacy, at least I don't have anyone doing my mom."

"Whatever, next birthday party be sure to invite Eddy to come over okay?"


	8. 8: wind flower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> part two of 'he loves me, he loves me not' please read it beforehand or else this part will feel weird!
> 
> warnings: angst, expletives
> 
> summary: brett hates falling in love with his best friend, that was final. after months of madness, now, it's time to move on. get a grip, and get a life.
> 
> start fresh and start new. no more moping around.
> 
> living a life with no eddy chen, a life where his past lover won't meddle with him. or so he thought.

How in the hell did Eddy end up in a sticky situation?

Everything went south all because of dinner.

The week before his flight to Germany, his parents invited him for dinner at his mother's house. Commemorating his achievements and to give him a proper goodbye before he embarks on a new adventure.

As he was munching on his mother's well-prepared xiao long bao, she casually asks,

"So, Eddy...any girlfriends lately?"

He chokes on the hot soup dumpling, his sister flashes a nervous gaze, eyeing him.

Belle knows everything about him. Belle knows how much he loves his boyfriend, and above all, she is well aware that his brother is the happiest he's ever been with Brett.

His dad asks, "Are you okay? You need water?"

Eddy shook his hand, "I'm fine papa, it's just hot dumplings."

"Aiyah, poke a hole with your chopsticks first or you'll burn your mouth." His mother strictly advises. Typical Asian mums...

"Well, um, I met _someone_ from Germany..."

"Really?" Her sister asks, genuinely confused. She knows that Eddy is lying through his teeth, but he plays it off.

"Yeah, her name is uh, Agnes."

_Seriously Eddy? Agnes your tour guider? You could've picked any other girl from the orchestra. But you chose Agnes? Stupid..._

"What's she like?"

"Well, she's blonde, German, um she's really nice and she's great at accommodating me and--"

"Doesn't sound like a good woman at all."

His mother saw right through him. Crap.

Well, he has no choice but to admit.

"Well, to be honest with you mama, I don't have a girlfriend." He dropped his utensils at the table, mustering the courage to finally admit his sexuality, "I'm dating a man."

Deafening silence.

The sounds of the clock, the delicious food on the table, his parent's disappointed glares, his sister's concerned look, he can't focus on one thing. Everything turned into a blur as tears crowd his vision.

He knew they wouldn't approve, it's simple. He will be a big disappointment in the family.

"I knew music was never good for you." Icy, a stringent tone pierced through his ears. This is what he feared, his parents wouldn't accept him. "The next time you go back here I want to meet a woman. You need to be _fixed_."

Every single dish felt sour, bitter, and rotten.

And he bowed his head in shame. Admitting defeat, "Yes mama." was all he could say.

-

He packed his suitcase while hiding his sniffles, hushing it so his parents wouldn't hear. It was like being a teenager again, muffling his sobs with a pillow, or going to bed with a heavy heart without his parents knowing. But his sister knows, _oh_ how would Eddy live without her sister?

A role model for his love of classical music, the only family member that understood his problems, the only one that he knows will accept him.

She gently knocks on the door while Eddy packs.

"You okay lil' bro?" Concerned, she hurriedly went inside and gave her brother a brief hug. Wiping the forming tears in his eyes before they could fall.

"No, I'm not--I'm not sure if I'll be okay. What would he think? Belle, I love him, I really do. But what am I supposed to do?"

"Be with _him_. If we followed our parent's plans for us then what are you gonna be? A doctor? A lawyer? An engineer? What if--what if we didn't pursue music at all? Eddy just think about that."

He shook his head, "No, I--I don't think I could be with him for long."

"Because you're scared? Scared of what they're going to say?"

Eddy nodded, hunching his back as he sat at his bed and his suitcase at his side. "I don't know what to do...I know I love him, I love him so much, but, but I don't think I can fight for what we have."

"What are guys anyway? Boyfriends, lovers, frickin' gay bonnie, and clyde?"

"I don't even know _what_ we have."

Belle sighs in exasperation, foolishly in love but foolishly dumb, "Well, do you love him?"

"That I do, very _very_ much."

"Then it's up to you to fight for Brett, or let go of him."

She patted his shoulder, told him to rest, and think of what his plans are going to be. When Belle left his room, Eddy knew what to do, it hurts him, it pains him but it has to be done.

He has to forget everything about Brett.

-

Eddy felt like he was held at a gunpoint.

Now or never.

He met a really nice girl in the orchestra, a pianist, her name is Mia. German, kind, she has a bubbly personality that can brighten up the whole orchestra's mood. She's the first person he's ever met in the country.

But somehow, something feels _off_.

She's nice, petite, but nothing could replace Brett easily.

Brett, his _muse_. A whole different standard of beauty, he did not fit in the typical strong jawline, six abs, muscular man type of beautiful. He was just, gorgeous because of himself.

His physical appearance, his presence, and his soul . . . A timeless beauty.

He's not afraid to do bold things. Not afraid of people's thoughts about him. Not afraid to love a wreck that is, Eddy.

Loving someone will never be easy, but Eddy loving Brett was a breeze.

Loving him was just the right amount of sweetness that wouldn't feel sickening. Sweet in the morning like sugar, then tender at night like honey. Loving him was just the right amount of sun but will never feel too hot to scorch him. Making his days brighter but when the moon comes the sun will hide in its den and will warmly embrace him.

_Embrace_ , like the first time they intimately held each other in the dark. Hugging in the dark, and the rest of the world fleeted swiftly.

Thousands of miles away. Made him miss Brett more.

He loves the way his extroverted side will switch on when they're surrounded by their peers. He loves the way Brett says he _despises_ pop songs but will dance to one quickly on the dancefloor. Sometimes pulling him closer and dancing with him, with the flashing lights and all. He loves the way in the morning he will slowly scoot right next to him when possible. Enveloping his body warmth, savoring each other's presence.

It pains him to do this. But it needs to be done.

Shaky hands, trembling voice, _is he really ready?_

A combination of guilt and desolation. He has to let go of Brett. Because when you love someone, you have to let them go.

He called Brett.

He picked up relatively quickly.

As he was explaining his current situation that he's got someone new, someone he can love, and he's trying his best not to breakdown.

_"Is that it?"_ This is a type of voice he will never hear from Brett. In his voice covered with spite and . . . betrayal.

"Is that what?"

_No_ _Brett. This isn't it. I don't want this to be over, I don't want us to be over. I love you, please don't do this to me.--_ his thoughts piling on one another.

_"A phone call to resolve this_ _thing_ _that we've got going on?"_ Eddy wanted everything to be over. End this phone call. Go back to Brisbane.

"What else am I supposed to do? Fly back to fucking Brisbane just to talk to _you_!?" He suppressed all emotions that he might project. The brain is a master of trickery, but the heart never fails.

_Please don't ever leave me.---_ his heart wails.

Eddy heard an audible gasp from the other side of the call.

_"Fine, you ungrateful bastard. I won't talk to you anymore. Have fun with your girlfriend."_

"You really think I should feel bad?" Of course, Eddy feels bad, he feels like shit.

_"No . . . But I feel bad for myself for wasting my time with you."_

With a choked breath, and getting his composure, he grunts,

"Yeah right."

As soon as the call ended he burst into tears. His legs felt weak and he collapsed on his hotel bed. Bawling every feeling he has.

He wanted to go berserk. He wanted to break every single piece of furniture, throw them all at the window, or burn it all. He wanted to just disappear in this country and go back to Australia out of impulse. He wanted the world to stop orbiting.

Eddy pulled his hair out of frustration, anger, and annoyance.

Fury. nothing but fury.

He can pick his phone up and call Brett again, he could do that.

He can politely apologize to Mia for the previous dates, he could do that.

He can bring everything back again, he could do that.

But he wouldn't. This is _final_.

Because if you love someone, you have to let them go.

-

Moving on for Brett was never easy.

He suspected that Eddy moved on quickly, replacing him with another person and forgetting his existence.

Just like adulthood, moving on was a slow process of pure agony. Every single thing reminded him of his past _lover_ if he could call it that.

It was hard to live in his apartment when every single aspect reminded him of Eddy. Their shared bed, breakfast in the morning, their chatters in the afternoon, and then falling back on each other's arms at night.

Space shared fitting for two people but was left with one person to use.

It was irritating. Everything was irritating. When the days are gloomy he was gloomy too. His meals didn't felt like food, it felt flaccid and disgusting. His motivation for anything was scarce. He was lonely, and he had a hard time. Longing for someone's presence, _anyone_ , just for anyone to come and hug him and stay with him.

Because when you're in love with someone, you get caught up in their presence. Raptured by them, so the moment they leave you, you become helpless. Unaware of what to do.

But as time flies and his heart grows, he's learned to accept everything Eddy has left of him.

It wasn't plenty, but it's enough.

Synonymous with a museum of memories. Looking past his mistakes, what he could've done. So that when he hears his name again, or he sees his username on Instagram he wouldn't feel bad for himself. He wouldn't despise remembering the bliss he felt like their last days together dragged by. He wouldn't despise Eddy and curse his name because after all, they were best friends. He wouldn't remember their heated argument through their phone calls. None of that.

For all the pain that wrecked him, he's eternally grateful for what _little_ they had.

Loving Eddy within a month felt like a love enough to exist for a lifetime.

And so he has to move on.

He didn't seek anyone to date. He's literally carrying pounds of emotional baggage, so having a new person to just dump these feelings casually? _Nope_ , that's not his style. If he's going into a new relationship, he should start new, start fresh.

No more moping around. A life without Eddy Chen. Sounds about right.

Just as he ordered his coffee, raindrops had started to fall down at Brisbane. Walking through the streets while the rain gently pitter-patters around him. Misty, and cold he grabbed onto his coat and coffee tighter.

The firmament in its gorgeous dark phthalo blue color, with twinkling constellations, inscribed through the skies. The pavement surrounded by small puddles and soon to be puddles, jointly with warm street lights that illuminate in the darkness. A faded hybrid of vermillion and cadmium with blues, he strides through the night.

Blurry reminiscences flicker, but tonight it was different.

The cold wind on his skin, it wasn't painful, _no_. More than anything he felt sentimental, nostalgic. 

The rain steadies its pour the same way his tears did. Like the noises on the road, blended with the sounds of his sobbing heart from fresh wounds and past negligences.

The intersection, the turning point, the revelation. You know you're slowly getting better when memories don't pain you anymore.

Memories automatically put a smile on your face, whether it carries joy or pain. Tonight, as he strolls on the dusk in Brisbane he wonders about Eddy.

_Where has he been?_

_Is he okay?_

_What is he doing at this current time?_

He shook his head. He's certain that Eddy is well. He knows that.

As he wanders alone in the dead of night, brimmed with thoughts, he smiled to himself. Sorrow and sadness have slowly drifted away from him.

He accepts that this is his current situation. Submitting to the thought that not everyone will stay in your life.

And he has to live through that.

He has to live without Eddy.

Or so he thought.

_(Because the brain is a master of trickery, but the heart never fails.)_

-

The moment Eddy step foot back in Australia, it felt like _home_. A very hot home. After all, it has been two years since he's been with Mia. They had some hiccups here and there, but now he's coming back to Australia.

All by himself. No Mia, just him.

He broke up with her a long time ago in Germany. Unlike his past relationship, or if he could call it that, it was a mutual breakup.

They wanted to continue working in the orchestra but wanted to do it _professionally_. Both of them can't see where their relationship could go, and so they had to break up. But don't get Eddy wrong, he was genuinely happy when he was with Mia.

At least she's someone his mother approves of. Now, with a stable financial status and his career blooming, he was more than ready to face his parents. _Again_.

Whether his family disowns him, or won't talk to him, at least he knows that he will be happy if he stays true to himself. True to his sexuality.

It was another family dinner, his parents sat down together with his sister. He warned them that he's got _something_ to admit. His parents raised their eyebrows in confusion.

Coming from his very own lips, he admitted that he's into men and women.

His parents were not too _pleased_.

They asked if it has anything to do with moving to another country but _no_ because even if he didn't move he knows that he's still attracted to men.

Disappointed, he was asked to think about his recklessness.

But Eddy talked back, this was not the time to be a slave to their words. He's an adult for fuck's sake, his sexuality, his identity, of all people he should be the one who gets to decide for himself.

A rush of anger, a spur of the moment, in a matter of minutes the simmered argument turned heated as his parents quarreled with him.

"To like men is a sin! You will go to hell!"

"You dishonor this family . . . I'm not proud to have you as my son."

If this happened two years ago, he would've knelt to his knees and ask for forgiveness but today is _not_ the day for that. He'll stand up for himself no matter what the consequences are.

Even if the means are losing his family, even if they had to depart ways because of what he is, he would rather spend his life judged for who he is than fake his own identity just for people to like him. Just for his family to like him.

He would rather be true to himself than die as a fraud.

The next day, he was asked to move out. A terse statement, to say the least, nothing more to talk about. Go back to his apartment, don't talk to them. It looks like he's on his own.

His sister asked him if he's going to be okay alone, and that if he ever needed her she's one call away.

No regrets. He's living his truth.

Eddy went back to his flat that has been abandoned for years. The place collected dust and spider webs all over the place. He can't stay in a place that's this unhygienic.

Time to clean up.

He unpacked his suitcase and placed all of his clothes inside his closet. Cleaned the kitchen, cleaned the living room full of dirt, cleaned the bathroom which is surprisingly not as dirty as the rest of the rooms are.

Now he's really on his _own_.

Plopping to his black leather couch, he groaned. He's tired, and he's getting old okay.

He checked his phone and none of his friends were answering his messages. Maybe they were busy with other things. _Oh well,_ then it's just him going outside.

For spontaneity and impetuous purposes, he decides that a short stroll on the bayside would be nice. After all, it's been a long time since he's been in Brisbane.

-

What does one think of the bayside?

Boring? Nature's greatest creation?

Although Brett has had grudges against Eddy, there's still this soft side that he has for him. We hold a curse against someone we used to love, but sometimes we want to catch a glimpse of their current state. In a busy crowd, in a mall, or even in the beautiful Brisbane bayside. Hoping to see if they're still the same person we used to love, the same person we used to care for.

He walks a slow pace, taking his time to take in the ocean breeze and feeling the waves interweave on one other. Chasing and racing. Brett sat on one of the benches in the bayside.

"Fancy seeing you here."

Eddy stood a meter away from him, a sad smile displayed in his lips. What are the chances of meeting him? Was it destiny? Perhaps it was coincidence?

"Mind if I sit down?" He asks.

"Yeah, go ahead."

The only thing Brett could hear is the crashing of waves. Down the gargantuan stones, in constant motion.

What is he supposed to say? What is he supposed to _feel_ at this very moment? He's got his wish granted, Eddy's right beside him sitting on a bench.

Just as he was processing his words Eddy spoke up,

"I'm sorry."

He furrowed his brows, puzzled he asks, "For what?"

"For everything." He shuffled in his seat, he proceeds, "For everything I've done. For everything, I could've been."

At this very moment, he's supposed to feel angry right? Because of two years of desolation, Eddy can just waltz back into his life. He should feel angry right?

Why can't he feel anger?

Brett heard sniffles, whimpers, and sobbing. He so desperately wants to move closer. To hug him back, talk about everything.

_He has to live without Eddy._

Then he remembers. _God_ , he remembers the feeling of betrayal. Finding someone new and replacing him with another chick. There's that anger boiling inside him.

"You can punch me in the face, I don't mind. I'm just as angry at myself as you are."

"Well, how was your girlfriend Eddy? Is she nice? Is she better? Did she _fuck_ you well?" Spite. Nothing but spite.

Surprised by Brett's clap back, Eddy shook his head. "You wouldn't understand."

_He has to live without Eddy._

"Yeah, I wouldn't understand. I wouldn't understand that she's so better than me you replaced me in just a month, so better than me that you've forgotten about me, don't even get me started that we didn't have any label, Eddy. No label, so how am I supposed to feel when I was never yours?"

I was _never_ yours . . .

That's the hardest part, isn't it? Two years of sadness, all because he was never Eddy's. How was he supposed to feel envy when he was never his?

"If I could turn back the time Brett, fucking God I'll do anything just to bring back time. Just so I could be--be with you."

Brett exhaled, "But you didn't."

Waves. Waves are the only ringing sounds in their ears.

"I wish I did Brett. I wish I stayed with you." Eddy wiped his tears, "I wish I stood up for you, I wish I could be with you."

"What do you mean? You could be with me if you wanted Eddy."

And for the first time, after two years, his eyes contacted Eddy's . . . they say that the eyes are the window to the soul, but all he could see is _regret_ and _pain_. Pain, like the pain he felt when Eddy left him. Pain, when his violin strings snapped. Pain, the emotion he hated the most.

This wasn't the man he used to love. The man he used to love was so full of joy, what did that girl from Germany do?

"Of course I wanted to be with you, ah shit, _shit_ \--" the steady fall of his tears just keeps on coming, he balances himself, "Shit, sorry for crying like a wimp. _Ah_ , I just, my parents wasn't happy when I told them that I'm in love with a man. I couldn't fight for what he had."

Waves. Crashing down, crashing and tumbling down.

Eddy sobs, "--but fuck Brett, I was a coward that's what I am. I couldn't fight for you. I couldn't even stand up for myself."

"I didn't have the courage to fight for you. For us." Eddy exhales, "but _fuck_ , the moment I called you I knew it was all over. I knew, from that moment that I _fucked_ up big time. Because to be honest with you, I still loved you when I called. No girl from Germany can replace you, Brett. No one can."

His mouth agape, Brett spoke back, this time gentler. Afraid to break Eddy, the irony of loving someone is you want to slap them in the face and at the same time hug them until everything falls back into place.

"Eddy you could've told me. You could've--you _could've_ fucking told me! Idiot!" He gripped on the man's coat, keeping them closer. Brett furiously argues, "I would understand if you just-- _just_ told me!"

"I've hurt you enough, I don't want you to go through that pain, and I know that a second chance isn't possible---

"Eddy you fucking dumbass, I still love you!"

The brain is a master of trickery, but the heart _never_ fails.

It never lies, it knows what it wants.

Waves. Crashing, and turning. Interlacing on one another. Heaving through their heavy breaths and eyes brimmed with tears.

"You still love me?" The same eyes that loomed with darkness lit up.

"Of course you _idiot_ , I still do... I always do..." carefully latching his arms onto Eddy. The hug he craved, engulfed in his past lover's arms.

A gentle peck on the cheek, shaking hands, he admits one more time, "I love you, Eddy."

The sun reflects on the clean water by the bay, all is right in the world. Slowly peeking its corners on the horizon, the warmest colors explode from the sun. Mellow, and just where the light hits his eyes flashing his golden-brown eyes, a pretty crinkle, and a wide grin, Eddy responds,

"I love you too Brett. _Fuck_ , I love you more."

There's an odd feeling of arguing in a casual tourist spot like the bayside. But there are that sparks of butterflies and soft flutterings of your stomach when it halts to a compromise. Reuniting with your past lover, admitting your faults and regrets.

Sometimes we love other people just to forget, or to feel better about ourselves, but could you really call it love? An act of manipulative behavior in the disguise of a powerful emotion? Why should you love someone out of personal reasons, why should you love them out of gratitude?

But these two _poor_ souls, that have reconnected knew that everything was wrong when they let go of each other.

Not everyone will stay right beside you, not everyone is willing to be with you for every single baby step and mishaps in your life. But for Brett, he doesn't mind. Maybe it's too soon, maybe it's too reckless, but having Eddy back in his arms feels right to him.

The right person to love isn't all cool and hip, sometimes they're right beside you, waiting patiently for you to hold their hand, or confess your unrequited feelings, they're the people that would sit through your darkest insecurities but would make you feel better with it.

The right person isn't going to come and swoop you into their arms and be prince charming nor will they ever appear in the perfect situation. Sometimes, they're the ones you never dream of, but the ones you know you _can't_ live without.

In silent acquiescence, they both understood, their world is in a disarray _without_ each other. More likely, their world only consists of one another.

_But like flower petals that will bloom again,_   
_Get better day by day._

The last whit of warmth has withdrawn by the setting sun, their hearts filled with love.

They latched hands, they moved like symbiosis, kissed each other like bidding farewell again. All is right when they're together. All is right in the world.

_\- bonus -_

"Have you ever doubted loving me?" His hands trailed on Brett's shoulder blades, holding each other like they were to let go. But who are they kidding? They've got all the time in the world.

He propped his elbow resting on the mattress, facing Brett he asked, "Why would you think that?"

Brett huddled the white duvets closer to him, covering his bare chest. "I dunno, I just want to be honest with you. So that the whole _thing_ that happened between us won't happen again."

Eddy smiled, mellow and soft, he placed a chaste kiss on Brett's lips. Lingering, a little bit.

His hands landed on Brett's chin, "That won't happen again I swear. That's stupid on my part, I was an idiot."

"Well thank God you realized that." He chuckled curtly.

Eddy shifted into a sitting position, the glowy rays of sunlight made him look magnificent. "I was planning to do this somewhere more _special,_ but everything I do with you is special anyway."

He smiled, he pulled a small velvet box from his bedside drawer.

Brett felt like an idiot for not noticing this, he facepalms, "I clean your stuff every week why didn't I noticed this?"

"I kept it well hidden. Well, I um . . . Brett, I know that we've been with each other for a while now. But I know that even if I loved you, in just a month I know I can't live without you in my life. You're the morning coffee I always _yearn_ for, the kind of piece I would practice hours and hours just to perfect it, the person I love dearly. I know this isn't much for now, and our future can change, and I know you're scared with marriages but a promise ring would suffice."

He pressed his lips, nervous of what his lover would say, "Brett Yang, you're the love of my life. I don't know what I'd do without you."

He gently grabs Brett's left hand.

Looking at his lover, he continues, "In this promise ring, I promise to be with you at all times. In your highest and lowest moments. I promise I'll be there when you're craving bubble tea, I promise to buy bubble tea for you as well. And I promise, you this time I'm _yours_. I'm all _yours_."

"All mine?" Brett pulled Eddy closer, and closer until his breath was fanning over his lips.

"All yours." He closed the distance between them with a tender kiss to seal his promise.


	9. 9: thank u bubbletea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warnings: fluff, expletives, mentions of blood, fake dating music prof au!
> 
> summary: if your favorite bubble tea shop was offering a buy one take one offer, you are sure to redeem it. the catch is, only couples can take this offer, very fitting for the upcoming celebration of Valentine's day.
> 
> but eddy, as a professor had no time to mingle with other people.
> 
> so he dragged his friend, brett to join him to get one free bubble tea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> got a request from a user in Wattpad to write fake dating au, @_Hiraya_ thank you so much for this au! so here's my take on it! btw, if you do have prompts or requests feel free to comment or message me :3
> 
> this is sweet and sickening fluff, you have been warned.

This little hidden crush he's had with his colleague was never going to show, he didn't feel like the one who confessed so easily, more likely he didn't feel like the one who gains relationships from other people in an instant.

It takes time for him to completely indulge himself from other people.

And Brett was no exception.

Right from orientation week, they acquainted each other well. Both of them were hired as music professors, specializing in _advanced violins_ in the string sections. That meant seeing a lot of each other during breaks, having the same or different kinds of lectures to teach, most importantly witnessing teen prodigies or young violin Gods at their department.

It wasn't too long that they realized their friendship has become, _splendid_. It was nice having company on the campus especially when you're surrounded with caffeine monster students, piles of paperwork, snobby professors, professors who don't give a shit, and the decent people left.

Brett wasn't even sure where this crush stemmed from, it's a blur between the lines of dates and months. Somewhere along the lines of their _secret getaways_ of achieving their precious bubble tea sneaking outside the campus during lunch breaks, or their discreet attempts at going at a nearby bar but will spot a student so they return to their professor mode trying to socialize with them and guiding them so no student will get drugged or worse.

It was those little moments he was sure to lavish, and yeah, he's had moments like these with his friends too. What makes it different is . . . Eddy himself.

How he's way more asocial than any introverted freshmen combined, but when asked of his lectures a mysterious hint of confidence resides in him. How he'll conduct in the air with headphones in, closing his eyes and feeling the music, not even noticing that he's inside the office and thanking all Gods existing that it was just the two of them.

And there are also times when they're alone by themselves grading up paperwork, not noticing that the afternoon has slowly bled into the night. Their eyes almost falling out of their sockets but coffee keeps them alive and shaking, then they'll keep each other company for as long as they're both permitted to.

As the months have turned into years, he's always kept a gaze in him, one that Eddy wouldn't notice. He was discreet, he didn't want Eddy to know. It was selfish, it was selfish to think that he wanted Eddy all to himself. Whether as a friend, or something more.

But he would _never_ admit that to him.

He can't, _nah_ , that's going too far.

For now, he continues to cheer for him. Be with him for as long as Eddy likes, he cannot admit to him so easily that sometimes he craved their hugs, he longed to held his hand if it's alright, he wants to kiss his cheeks when they're both alone inside the office. Maybe squish them too as a bonus.

Instead, he smiles, he assures Eddy that all is well.

-

He's much more alert when he's awake, he's aware of his surroundings when he's drinking a flat white. Yet he lets himself submit and be vulnerable. Succumbing to the temptation of _sleep._

He would rather wish for his soft comfy bed back at his flat, but this varnished brown table and a decent office chair would suffice. Head resting on his arms, and the rest of his supplies scattered all over the table.

Eddy saw his friend take a nap, well, he _is_ the nocturnal one. Typically the one staying up until 10 pm just to grade papers. As a good friend, he decided to fix Brett's belongings.

_Geez, this dude bought so many HB pencils.-_ Eddy said to himself.

The messy individual pieces of paper became an organized stack, his pencils that were once in a disarray are grouped in his pen and pencil holder. He even closed all the tabs on his laptop, most of them were e-mails and submissions from his students. He decided to let the laptop shut down just like Brett.

_Oh, one last thing._ He took Brett's glasses and placed them beside him. The man wouldn't want his glasses scrunched down as he sleeps.

_It's only 8 pm, maybe I'll stay until he wakes up._

His gaze was interrupted after he got a phone call from a senior professor, asking for his assistance.

_I wish I could stay a bit longer._

  
-

You know, for a college professor Brett's confident that he knows his students well.

Well enough to notice the weird letters they were giving each other and _salut d'amour_ softly playing in practice rooms. As well as other organizations on the campus buying flowers and chocolates in advance.

Looks like it's the month of _love_.

-

Karaoke, booze, and fish & chips.

A Saturday night out with the rest of their friends, drinking their stress away. Although they're classical musicians, they've managed to sing Beyonce's _Crazy in Love_ out of tune. Or even Rihanna's _Umbrella_.

He chugs another glass of beer and saw Eddy trying to balance himself. Brett isn't sure if it's on purpose or it's the effect of alcohol taking over.

As he was trying to pretend he was sober, he accidentally smashed his head on the table. The rest of his co-workers weren't looking in their direction, and the loud pop music wouldn't help their case either.

Blood, coming down from Eddy's nose. "Bro, what the fuck your nose is bleeding." He hurriedly brought out his handkerchief and wiped the red liquid out from his nose.

"I'm not bleeding."

"You are, don't lie."

"I'm not!" He protested, and another streak of red flowed continuously.

Brett sighed in frustration, "That's it we're tapping out." He grabbed his phone and wallet, as well as Eddy's arms to support him. He waved at the other professors, pointed at Eddy's bleeding nose bid farewell to them.

They got out of the karaoke house and went to the restroom to take care of Eddy's health crisis; _operation nose._

He took out three or four tissue papers and dampened it with water, "Squeeze this part of your nose." Pointing at the part before the nose bridge, and more blood came out. _Gross_.

_I guess this is better than seeing him puke his brains out. -_ Brett pondered.

"Blood tastes like pennies." He drunkenly says, "Why do you have blood in your hands? Did you kill someone?"

Brett ignored his friend's stupid and rhetorical questions. He continued to clean the mess Eddy made, he was thankful he wasn't wearing a white shirt because that would look _disturbing._

"Is it clean already? I wanna get out-" he moves around messing up the effort of his friend to try and clean his nose up.

"Dude just stay still." Glaring at his drunken friend, this just fueled him to challenge Brett's patience even more.

_"Don't wannaaaa."_ He grips on Eddy's hips, secured and pinned against the wall. And well, the distance was relatively small. If he stood on his tippy toes, he could kiss him.

But he chose not to do that, and let his heart pound as fast as his hands were able to wipe the rest of Eddy's bloody mess.

The same brown eyes stared at him, for a minute or two they stayed like this. A bit tangled in each other's arms, bloodied tissues on the bathroom sink, exchanging body heat and breathes.

Brett cleared his throat and disposed of the rest of the tissues properly.

They left the building with his arms supporting Eddy's waist, and his arms around Brett's shoulders.

A nearby 7/11 was still open and they decided to grab some random ice cream that they could find just to help Eddy's: _operation nose._ He placed the cold bar of magnum to his nose and it felt a bit better.

"You okay now?"

"Yeah," Eddy scrunches his nose, "I think the bleeding stopped. Thanks man."

"Yeah no worries." Then he remembers how close he was earlier, he suddenly takes a bite out of the ice cream. Blushing a bit.

He watched as Eddy carefully moves the cold object on his nose. It was just a simple act of helping your friend. But for some reason, he felt that he needed to be extra careful and attentive.

_Is that a good reason to be so close earlier?_

"You going home after this?" Eddy asks.

"Yeah. I got more papers to grade."

"At least let me take you home. It's dangerous outside."

"Yeah . . . Yeah, uh-sure. Sure." He awkwardly stammers, and well, he wasn't expecting that from Eddy. The last time he heard that was when he was looking all dazzling with his date from an event in uni.

_Oh, one can dream._

-

Heaps of chocolate and love letters. Those were the things Brett saw on his friend's desk.

"I swear in one of these letters, some chick is probably asking me to give them a passing grade." Eddy said.

"Well to be fair, passing in your classes is a lot harder than trying to date you," Brett mutters quietly, and _holy shit_ did he just said that? He tries to find the right words to clear his clues of being homosexual-

Instead, Eddy chuckles and gives him a piece of KitKat.

"Guess they gotta try harder, huh." He smiles mischievously.

-

"Dude!"

Brett jumped from his office chair, a shriek coming from his mouth. He covered his mouth quickly when let out a high-pitched sound, "Bro what the fuck was that!?"

His focus from grading a wonderful essay from another kid prodigy was now ruined. Eddy giggled at his response. He showed him an online post from the bubble tea shop near the university,

"Look they're giving buy one take one bubble teas. Two for the price of one!" Eddy smiled, giddy and excited for a free bubble tea.

"You sure you're not lying?"

"I'm not lying asshole. Look!"

Brett looked at the online poster, Eddy handed him his phone while he gets ready to put on his coat and change into casual sleek loafers that make him look like a hot grandpa. _No Brett that's weird don't think about that._

He didn't realize that today was Valentine's day, hence the celebration sale of the shop and the annoying color scheme of bright red and annoying hot pink.

He zooms in the asterisk that was placed on the bottom of the poster, which made his stomach shrank down to a size of a pea.

Fuck.

* _Bring your boyfriend/girlfriend to redeem the free bubbletea!_

" . . . Eddy?" His voice low and quiet, he didn't like this idea at all.

"Yeah?"

"You do realize we have to be a couple right?"

-

"I am not holding hands with you!" Although his words came off boldly, the slight pinkish tint in his cheeks amused Eddy.

"Come on, you gotta do it for bubble tea. _Please_?"

"Nah, nah I'm not gonna do it." He crossed his arms and puffed air out, strands of his hair falling to his eyes in an attempt to look frustrated.

"Just this one. Come on there's no harm in doing this!" Eddy looked at Brett in the eye.

_Yeah right, no harm in doing this. If only I don't have a stupid dumb crush on you then everything would've been fine._

_But, but free bubbletea..._

_Eddy and bubbletea, such a bargain..._

_Ahhhhh, fuck it._

". . . Fine, but I'm not gonna buy you bubble tea after this."

They went to the shop with hands intertwined.

And Brett is totally not gonna pass out at any moment. Totally not.

The _(not-so)_ couple lined at the counter.

_Are my knees heavy?_ _Are my palms sweaty? Crap, did he notice that I'm nervous? Shit, shit, shit, dumbass Brett._

"You okay, _babe_?" Eddy had a smug smile on him, the kind of smile that gets him riled up. The kind of smile he wants to erase with a heated kiss.

How come the pet name just rolls off the tongue from Eddy? Like soliloquy?

And seriously? Babe? Is he a pig?

"Bro, come up with a less embarrassing pet name."

"Honey?" _What?_

"Another one."

"Darling?" _The._

"You sound like a snobby opera singer."

"Bretty-mine?" _Fuck._

He was sure he was blushing redder than beets and tomatoes combined. Fucking Eddy Chen and his weird antics. Was he supposed to like the nickname? He didn't know. All he knows is his heart is doing gymnastics better than him.

"Bretty-mine it is."

"Shut up, asshole."

He held Eddy's hands tightly, trying to mask away the embarrassment. Faking their relationship from _bros to boyfriends,_ who would believe in their stunt?

Before they could order, the last customers glanced at their back for some reason. And oh, holy shit it's one of their students.

Teen prodigies.

Really good at playing the violin.

They resembled their professors quickly.

"Prof Yang, Prof Chen uh, congrats!" She grabs her bubble tea with her friend, spotting the holding hands, their bickering, and the way Eddy looks at Brett like his own prized possession.

Brett's extroverted side became handy, "Thanks! You guys have an upcoming competition soon? I'm sure we can help."

"No-no, I don't think prof Chen would like that uh . . . We'll go now!" The two students scurried away leaving Brett all confused. Until he glanced at his _(not-so but he wishes to be)_ boyfriend with a jealous look on his face.

_Hmm, publicity stunt huh. Two can play at this game._

"Are you seriously jealous of them?" Brett tugged on their joint hands, whether this was just fake jealousy or actually real, his brain isn't just functioning the way he wanted to. So, for now, he's had to take the bitter pill of truth and assume it's all _fake_.

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not."

The cashier Asian lady was kind enough to spare them some conversation, already hinting at the buy-one-take-one promo of the shop, of course, it was Brett again that ordered for the two of them. One original, one with tons of cream cheese.

After receiving their orders they sat down somewhere at the store, eyes glaring at the drink, piercing through the lid, and taking a giant sip afterward. Heaven, pure blissful deliciousness.

Until this over-protective side of Eddy made another cameo.

"Stop doing that."

"Stop doing what?"

_"That."_ His eyes looking up and down at Brett's lips.

Like he's daring to kiss him on the spot.

_No, no, Brett. Calm down. Publicity stunt remember?_

"Pfft, you and your dirty mind. Anywho, let's talk about the lessons for this semester yeah?"

The music department changed the lesson plan for the remaining months of the semester, this meant changing their strategy in teaching as well. One-on-one classes are a thing, as well as competitions and training.

Brett did most of the talking, coming up with ideas and options for a better approach in teaching. High amounts of sugar from the bubble tea helps.

One moment he's fluidly explaining everything, and for every nod and grunt of approval from Eddy, he continues. Now, Eddy's just staring at him . . .

He wasn't sure if his gay imagination is blocking his rational thinking, but from the looks of it, his stares meant something else.

Like _heart eyes?_ Similar to that.

"Is, something wrong?" Brett nervously asked, is this all just for show? Because if it is then Eddy's a good actor. And he can't lie for shit.

"No, nothing's wrong. Keep going." He continued to go on about the plan but this time a bit cautiously.

After finishing their drinks, they got outside the bubble tea shop. And well, Brett thought that the boyfriend skit was over. Sadness isn't a very sweet emotion to feel, but in reality, that's what he felt.

It was enough that he experienced temporary bliss, even if it was just a fake date, even if it was just for show. He had to be happy for this-

"After this, where do you wanna go?"

Brett looked at him dumbfoundedly.

"Huh?"

"I mean, we _are_ on a date so . . . Do you wanna go to the mall or the park? Anything to make my date happy."

Brett shook his head, this sounds way too good. It's all just for show. "C'mon dude, you can stop you know? You don't need to fake it anymore."

"Yeah, but going to the mall can give us freebies."

Brett's mouth gapes, shocked and confused. Eddy brings his right hand, intertwining it back at his colleague's hand. Smiling brightly, he says "On top of that, you do know I'm bad at lying right?"

"Y-yeah . . . ?"

He felt a light squeeze on his hands, Eddy reminds Brett again, "So I'm not lying when I said I'll do anything to make my date happy."

-

They got a large-sized waffle with the shape of a heart. _(Holding hands under the booth of course)_

They got colognes, pairing each other's scent but getting two with the price of one.

They got matching bracelets with a subtle pendant of a g-clef. 50% sale of course.

It's fair to say that they went on a shopping date. Eddy pointed at everything that is on sale or a _buy-one-get-one promo,_ saying that _it's such a steal_ or _it's a bargain._ Brett had to stop him.

The sun has already bled through the night, crowds of people scattered throughout the vicinity. The two of them walked by the bayside, eating the melting ice cream while looking at the ocean waves racing towards the shore.

For some people, they prefer walking by the bayside during sunset hours but for Brett, this is perfect as it is. It's not every day you get to unwind near the bayside while the sky is pitch black and the only thing shining are the stars and the city lights. In hues of orange and sometimes china white.

Their hands were occupied in holding and scooping the ice cream. Eddy suggested that they take a seat on one of the benches and the other agreed.

Ocean breeze, the smell of salt and sea.

"Thank you for today." Brett gleamed at Eddy, then took another bite of ice cream. "I had lots of fun."

Eddy nodded, "So how long?"

"Hm?"

"How long have you liked me?" He said and scooted a bit closer to Brett.

"What how did you know?"

"I'm not really sure, but you seem really happy and flustered earlier so I kinda had the premonition that y'know," Eddy smiles genuinely, "but it's alright by the way."

"Oh, okay okay. Well, I can't recall how long. Just, _probably_ three years from now?"

Eddy's eyes widened, "Are you serious?"

"Yeah . . . "

"And counting?"

"Yup . . . " Brett admitted sheepishly. "I guess it wasn't that obvious all this time huh? You don't need to tell me you like me by the way . . ." Brett bowed his head, _here comes the bitter pill of truth._

"Because I know you don't." He smiled, pursing his lips and breathing heavily. He'd been expecting this in the first place. Because he knew their date should've ended hours ago. This whole boyfriend skit should've stopped.

"I guess that's where you're wrong." Eddy lifted his head and looked at the constellations forming above them, "I was kinda convincing myself that falling in love with your co-worker and best friend is weird. And y'know I kinda suppress it whenever I felt something with you."

"Guess I really can't help myself." They've been holding hands throughout the day, but this one was a tad bit _special_. Gently, Eddy kissed the back of his hand. Smiling at him brighter than the big dipper's constellation.

"I'm still learning honestly. _Sexuality is a weird thing_ , but I just know whatever feelings I have for you are real. That I always want you near me, and you know this whole holding hands _thing_." Gripping his hand lightly, "I always loved your hands."

"Yeah well, your fingers are larger than mine anyways." Brett pouts.

"That means I'm good in fingering-"

"Eddy!"

"-the G-string!"

"That doesn't make it any better, dumbass!" _This is the reason this man is younger than me._

After a couple of bickering and in between giggles Brett brings up, "So, uh, that free bubble tea thing-"

"It was on purpose. To see if you're willing to _I dunno_ , play along with acting or if you have feelings for me." He chuckles, "I'm glad that you liked me all this time."

"Also, why didn't you tell me sooner?" Eddy adds.

"Dude how was I supposed to know? I _thought_ you were straighter than a ruler, you kept on talking about boobs and-"

"Hey, boobies are nice!"

"Well, I guess they are . . . But yeah I thought you were kinda _y'know_ , and I think it'd be weird if I just suddenly admit that I'm totally into my best friend that type of thing."

Then comfortable silence. Paired with the sound of ocean tides, and hands still latched to each other. Their ice creams are long forgotten to melt into puddles. They stayed still like that, maybe Brett leaned a little to rest his head on Eddy's shoulders _just maybe._

But it was getting late, and they have classes tomorrow. They couldn't afford to be absent now with the whole curriculum changing.

"It's getting quite late, let me take you home." They grabbed the ice cream containers and disposed them on the nearby trash can.

But for Brett, he wanted Eddy to stay a bit longer. This still feels like a fever dream to him, he wasn't sure if it was still a play or a skit.

Brett tugs on Eddy's shirt lightly, "Stay by my flat?" Looking up at him with those doe eyes that no one can ever say no to.

"How can I ever resist you?"

And they proceeded to walk to the taxiway holding hands, sometimes stealing a kiss when the other least expects it. Was this all still a fever dream? Brett wasn't sure. But for now, the waves won't calm down just like how he feels inside. Incredibly smitten and overwhelmingly joyed, he flashed Eddy a sincere smile.

_Smiling at him brighter than big dipper's constellation._

-

And they talked again in Brett's flat. There, they have four walls ensuring their privacy. There, they could be as intimate or as goofy as they'd like.

Both of them were too tired from the mall, and so some soft and tender kisses were exchanged. Not too steamy, but gentle and sensual.

And Brett could remember everything, the careful sliding of hands from his neck to his waist. Or maybe the light tugs on his hair that lead him to kiss Eddy harder.

Their lips were slightly swollen, and their necks were covered in light patches of violets.

"That'll be hard to cover up tomorrow." Brett points out.

"I'll just wear a scarf."

"No one wears a scarf in uni come on it's too hot there." He replied, and it took seconds before Eddy could say something, looking at his partner's bare torso then saying,

_"You're too hot."_

He glares at him. "Shut up _fingering man_."

"Okay _Bretty-mine_."

"Dude, you gotta change that nickname that's so cringy."

Eddy shrugs and got under the duvets. "I'll think of a better one when I wake up," he gestures for a, _"cuddle?"_

Alright, maybe this wasn't a fever dream.

_Thank you, bubble tea._

_-_

"Wow, that's a lot of hickeys after Valentine's day." One student commented, and needless to say, Brett wore a turtleneck for the first time and Eddy didn't.

_Hard to pass his classes huh?_


End file.
